Escribiendo un fanfic
by Solitudely
Summary: Alfred clikeó suavemente, miró hacia atrás pensando que alguien podría verlo, pero no, era imposible. Cuando llegó el momento de poner los personajes puso America & England/Britain, se disputaba interiormente si su fanfic sería "M" o "T".
1. Mi historia

Una ¿introducción?, mmmm, creo que se trata de ver el cómo un personaje de hetalia (Alfred, **mi victima** por excelencia…), se vería escribiendo un fanfiction y los problemas que ello traería. Mis otras historias las continuare (sí, tengo bastantes para continuar... me pregunto que me lleva a escribir más u.u), no sé que razón motivo o circunstancia me llevo a escribir esta extraña historia o.o , pero aquí está supongo…

**_Disclaimer_:** Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tampoco sitios web como fanfiction,net o Youtube entre otros, sólo hago esto por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.

* * *

Día normal, cara normal, camino normal. Todo era completamente normal.

Últimamente ese había sido todo su panorama, semanas y semanas no hallaba qué hacer. Siempre se quejaba de su trabajo excesivo, pero cuando justamente aquel trabajo excesivo desaparecía surcaba de lo más remoto de su ser el "ocio", palabra peligrosa a veces, ya que te lleva a hacer cosas tontas por el más puro sentimiento de aburrimiento.

Estaba sentado frente a su consola jugando Resident Evil 4 The mercenaries, ya se había dado vuelta varias veces aquel juego y The mercenaries había sacado todo aparte de uno con Wesker…pero estaba aburrido.

Después de un tiempo en ociosidad decidió dirigirse a su computador a ver si encontraba algo bueno en la red. "Facebook", no…para qué, además si se metía sabía que le consumiría más, porque había que aceptar que era algo viciosa a veces. ¿Youtube?, miro unos cuantos videos musicales y hasta allí llego…, ¡era un total fracaso!. A muchas personas les había dicho cosas como "consíguete una vida" o algo parecido, pero él cuando no estaba ocupado,…cuando no habían reuniones, cuando no había festividades, cuando no tenía absolutamente nada divertido que hacer ni poder invitar a nadie…, no sabia que demonios hacer para entretenerse.

Al menos Inglaterra tejería, Rusia haría muñequitos de nieve o escaparía de Bielorrusia, Francis saldría a ligar, ¿pero él?, subsistía a pasatiempos mega ociosos que no lo llenaban para nada y su propio país junto con Japón no sacaban nuevos videojuegos. Un desastre…

Fue en ese momento que se acordó de algo, "un fanfic". Sí, un fanfic, aquellos escritos hechos por fanes que podían abarcar cualquier tema, cualquier situación, cualquier personaje y hasta modificar una historia o final de ésta al antojo, simplemente algo creativo, lindo, y que podría –y lo haría – gastar parte de su tiempo.

—Sí, escribiré uno, ¿por qué, no? — se acomodo en su asiento, se arreglo los lentes y se trajo una coca-cola para pasar la sed.

Su primer paso fue abrir el Microsof Word, completamente en blanco y el ayudante apareció en cuestión de segundos, Un clips con cara…bastante creativo. Dio a la opción de "muérete ayudante", o sea la X y también para que no volviera a aparecer.

Bien, su siguiente labor, ¿dónde lo publicaría?, busco páginas donde fuera posible esto y la que le pareció más aceptable y con bastante contenido para su labor fue fanfiction,net , haber…entonces, ¿una categoría?. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente y bien, no había pensado en ninguna categoría, ninguna serie, ninguna película. ¿De qué le gustaría escribir a su magnifica persona?

Tardo minutos, se echo en la silla del computador y se dio pequeñas vueltitas en ésta misma mientras miraba el techo. Pesco un lápiz que estaba cercano a él y comenzó a rayar suavemente la mesa…sólo por que estaba tratando de pensar en que podría ser.

—¡Ajam!, ¡ajam, ajam y más ajam! —se dijo entusiasta sentándose erguido para llevar su mano derecha hasta el ratón.

La categoría sería "hetalia", escribiría de él mismo, ¿cómo no lo pensó antes?. Y así comenzó

Fue devuelta al Word y empezó su ahora "labor", la introducción, comienzo o lo que sea que escribió primero fue:

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Allí estaba el gran América… y/_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

—¿Y? ¡¿Y? —se grito a él mismo, no podía creerlo, hasta allí había durado su gran inspiración e imaginación. Aunque eso le pasaba por no tener la historia planteada antes de empezar a redactarla.

Se quedo mirando el brillito de su computador…paso tanto tiempo que el protector de pantalla se activo…No sabía de que escribir. Se paró de un momento a otro dirigiéndose a lugares indeterminados de su casa, cuando llego hasta la cocina abrió el refrigerador por inercia mirando lo que había dentro de este para pensar luego: "¿A qué venia a la cocina?", cerro el refrigerador y volvió a pasearse tratando de encontrar su inspiración en los tenedores, en las plantas, en las manchas del piso ¡en cualquier cosa! pero quería hallarla.

Volvió a su computador sentándose de mala gana en su PC y agitar un poco el mouse para quitar el molesto protector de pantalla. Abrió el msn que solía conectarse como desconectado apenas prendía el ordenador, le salio el mensaje de "Tu estado actual es (desconectado). ¿Deseas cambiar tu estado a conectado?", le puso no instantáneamente. Habían al menos 45 conectados. ¿y en favoritos?, sólo había un favorito, y estaba conectado, sonrío levemente al verlo allí. Era Inglaterra.

Inglaterra~, pensó cuando ya había abierto la pestaña de este, salía de color rojito…estaba ocupado. Bufo un poquito ante este molesto hecho, pero lo superaría, no era el fin del mundo si es que el inglés estaba ocupado y él no, ¿verdad?.

¿Y bien?, ¿Dónde se supone que me quede?, ¡a sí!, en de qué se trataría….

Repitió nuevamente en su mente lo que era un fanfiction: son relatos de ficción escrito por fanes, pueden ser de una película, videojuego, programas de televisión o series animada entre otros, y pueden ocupar a aquellos personajes para dar cualquier situación según el gusto de autor.

"Según mi gusto", "lo que me gustaría ver", pensaba a más no poder el estadounidense. Fue en ese momento que aquello invadió su mente, creía haberlo superado pero seguía presente.

De un momento a otro su mente se imagino a Arthur en una habitación, esperándolo a él, a su persona con prendas menores y una sonrisa coqueta, él se acercaba de forma inquisidora mientras el muchacho le dedicaba otra sonrisa, una tierna y amorosa. Escucho levemente la voz del inglés susurrarle en su imaginación "se amable", y fue allí cuando su mente volvió a la realidad.

Su respiración estaba agitada, y sus manos a ambos extremos de el escritorio de su computador. Solía pensar en aquellas cosas muy de vez en cuando…realmente creía haberlo superado. Por que sí, algo que le gustaría que fuera de manera diferente sería eso, deseaba desde mucho tiempo tener otro tipo de relación con Inglaterra.

— "Cualquier cosa, cualquier tema, cualquier situación…" — volvió a repetir abriendo un poco los ojos.

Se sonrojo levemente ante lo que había pensado, ¿pero por qué estaría mal?. Lo decidió, ya sabía de que iba a escribir, pero ahora el problema era el anonimato, ¿Y si Inglaterra pillaba esa historia en la red?, ¿qué le pasaría a los Estados Unidos?, definitivamente todo lazo con Reino Unido desaparecía.

Fue hasta fanfiction,net y al hacer su usuario puso algo qué jamás reconocerían que era él, se puso: NomellamoAlfred. ¡Simplemente brillante!, nadie intuiría que era el estadounidense.

Ahora a volver al Word, ¿Qué llevaba hasta ahora?, ni el titulo.

Busco y busco y miro al techo esperando vanamente que las respuestas cayeran de este, mas no fue así. Primero lo primero, pensó inteligentemente borrando lo que llevaba hasta ahora:

_"Allí estaba el gran América… y**"**_

Por un:

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Nunca lo pensó. Pudo haberlo hecho en algún momento pero jamás lo pensó, el llegar a estar en aquella situación con Inglaterra, una pequeña cama de no más de una plaza, el cuerpo del mayor debajo del suyo con un pequeño atisbo de miedo ante la situación, ambos cuerpos parecían estar agitados mas no reaccionaban, querían continuar pero no sabían si era correcto, ¿y por que no lo sería?. El por qué de este hecho se remontaba hace algún tiempo atrás, cuatro meses para ser exactos /_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

—¡Bien, he aquí mi comienzo! —se echo para atrás pero por más positivo que fuera se decía a sí mismo "de escritor me muero de hambre".

Luego de un tiempo cuando presiono el Enter se dio cuenta de algo, se le había muerto la divina inspiración de nuevo. Continuo pensando…!exacto!, sonrió con fervor. Primero ordenaría los hechos, como sucederían en su historia.

Primero…

Un día común…

Los dos se quedan encerrados en un ascensor. ¿Un ascensor?, ¿Qué idea más tonta es esa?, pensó, definitivamente no tengo imaginación para estas cosas. Suprimió la segunda parte y continúo pensando. Y lo que dedujo después de eso fue, "pensar me da hambre", "en realidad todo me da hambre"…

Después de ir a la cocina por unas hamburguesas y coca-cola continúo la enumeración de ideas.

¿Y si está borracho?, definitivamente él allí sí aceptaría…

—¡No y más no!, no quiero ponerme de violador y aprovechado…, porque yo no lo soy ¿verdad? —menciono en voz alta para abrir la pestaña de Inglaterra que le había escrito algo a pesar de que él se puso desconectado y el británico estaba supuestamente ocupado.

*Has recibido mensajes instantáneos mientras estabas desconectado*

**I**n**g**l**a**t**e**r**ra~** (19:26) dice:

· América, sé que no tienes nada por hacer, ¿verdad?...pero yo sí, y es en tu casa.  
· Me quedare allá por unos cuantos días, al menos tres…  
· Agradecería si me tienes una habitación disponible

El norteamericano sonrió ante lo leía y atinó a responder de inmediato.

**HERO** of the World dice:

· Claro, ¿la decoro antes de que vengas?, le puedo poner algo que te haga pensar "es casi tan viejo como yo"

**I**n**g**l**a**t**e**r**ra~** dice**: **

· ¡Idiota!, no es como si quisiera quedarme.

**HERO** of the World dice:

· Yo sí quiero que te quedes...  
· lo anterior era sólo una broma Arthur

**I**n**g**l**a**t**e**r**ra~ **dice:

· ¿Enserio…?

**HERO** of the World dice:

· Supongo...

**I**n**g**l**a**t**e**r**ra~ **dice:

· ¿Qué quiere decir un supongo?

**HERO** of the World dice:

· Un sí, a of course, un "pues claro"...

**I**n**g**l**a**t**e**r**ra~ **dice:

· Haré como si te creo.  
· Bueno, continuo con lo mío, nos vemos Alfred…

**HERO** of the World dice:

· Nos vemos Arthur...

***I**n**g**l**a**t**e**r**ra~ **ha cerrado sesión*****

Alfred ladeo un poco su sonrisa cuando el muchacho anuncio que se vendría a quedar a su casa, a veces solía hacerlo…y le agradaba bastante. Pero nada que no pasara entre dos buenos amigos sucedía, se levantaban ambos en la mañana, se veían la cara de cansados…se cepillaban los dientes, se turnaban el baño….nada de lo que el americano realmente quería que pasara, con lo que deseaba desde mucho, mucho tiempo.

Y pensando en eso fue que volvió al fanfiction, en aquel escrito, en aquel escrito que sí podría pasar todo lo que su imaginación pudiera concebir. Aquella conversación con el inglés hizo que su imaginación se encendiera de nuevo, pero como si fuera a fósforo…, ya que ni para batería le alcanzaba, además de un pequeño inconveniente, ¿cómo continuaría su historia con Inglaterra allí?, es cierto que podría provocarle situaciones que le ayudaran con su historia, pero si lo pillaba…, si lo leía, ¿qué le diría?, lo trataría de pervertido entre otros.

—Aunque…—susurro levemente—Aunque a él no le importaría que estuviera escribiendo…, estoy seguro—dijo sutilmente triste.

—¿En que iba? …!a sí!, enumerando hechos…

Día común nuevamente…

"Un error"….

—¡Fuck yeah! —exclamó entusiasta…, ya se le había ocurrido, justo esa palabra… "Un error".

Comenzó su narración, y sí…iba a ser un poco pervertida…sólo un poco, ya que iba a tener muchas razones de que se diera…una historia sin trama no sirve.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Hace cuatro meses exactamente. Todo fue un error. Inglaterra había llegado a territorio estadounidense durante un periodo de tiempo corto, tan sólo tres días por asuntos de trabajo, nadie se lo hubiera esperado._

_Pero en aquellos momentos, en tiempo real Arthur estaba con su espalda aprisionada contra el sofá al momento que el norteamericano yacía arriba de él con un leve deje de incertidumbre en su mirada. Sin saber por qué comenzó a mirar el cuerpo del inglés debajo del suyo, estaba agitado y también extrañado, ambos se sentían rebozar de algo al tenerse tan cerca, pero no identificaban aquel sentimiento…y allí, en ese preciso momento ocurriría el error que daría iniciativa a todo lo que sucedería esa noche /_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Eso le sonó extrañamente similar a al algo… ¿pero a qué?. Abrió nuevamente la pestaña de Inglaterra mirando lo primero que le dijo.

***I**n**g**l**a**t**e**r**ra~** (19:26) dice:

· América, sé que no tienes nada por hacer, ¿verdad?...pero yo sí, y es en tu casa.  
· Me quedare allá por unos cuantos días, al menos tres…  
· Agradecería si me tienes una habitación disponible

Sí, le sonaba extrañamente a algo, como si algo coincidiera o fuera insólitamente parecido, pero decidió ignorarlo.

Y así, el norteamericano continuo empeñado en continuar su historia, se preguntaba sí alguien la leería…si alguien pensaría parecido a él, si a alguien le agradaría, que a pesar de que era tan sólo una historia ellos dos pusieran estar juntos, amarse. La continuaría a pesar de todo, con o sin Arthur en su casa…pero debía tener cuidado, eso lo tenía más que presente.

Pero como él sabría que esa historia muy a su pesar de todos los problemas y situaciones en las cuales lo metería, quizá, tan sólo quizá lo ayudaría con que las cosas fueran diferentes. Y descubrir que se sentía que alguien más en el gran mundo pensara que si su historia fuera real sería lindo…que ellos dos juntos podían ser felices, en lo que pronto conocería como un reviews.

* * *

Próximo capitulo: Mi primera publicación.

* * *

Hasta aquí, espero que le haya gustado aun que sea un poco….

**Notas**: No busquen el usuario "NomellamoAlfred"... lo sé, él es brillante…, es tan obvio que no lo es. Y la "/" después del texto de América es la rayita que siempre te señala donde escribes en el Word, y lo que está en puntitos es lo que escribe Alfred en este xD.

Y hagg, me pregunto a quien le ha pasado ese extraño hecho de que cuando estás aburrida o quizá ociosa vas a la cocina, abres el refrigerador y luego piensas ¿a que venia a la cocina?, hecho curioso…por eso lo puse aquí. Bueno, veamos como le a va a Alfred con su fanfic y la estancia de el inglés en su casa…veamos si ésta cambia algo a lo que siempre suele ser, !adiós y se cuidan!...espero que le haya gustado este fic...


	2. Mi primera publicación

Aquí el siguiente capitulo…, mucha gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindan, espero que siga así ;_;, bueno aquí está el capitulo, sólo espero que gusten de éste.

**_Disclaimer_: **No me pertenece Google…, y todo link de aquí puede ser inventado hasta que yo misma diga lo contrario. Cualquier parecido con la realidad ¿es sólo coincidencia? y si alguien puede sentirse identificado con Alfred en algunas cosas… ¿eso es normal creo?

* * *

Tecleo un poco unas cuantas palabras sin mucho sentido avanzando con la narración, pero solo 4 líneas, al menos era un párrafo decente…

—¿Cuándo llegaría Inglaterra? —se pregunto en voz alta, dejo de lado un poco el computador y tomo el teléfono más cercano para llamarlo  
—Hello, this is America  
—Ho..¿Hola? —le contesto, era Reino Unido, pero parecía algo agitado…  
—Soy yo, América—repitió algo extrañado  
—¿Amé-rica?...¿no te dije que en un rato estaría po.. ¡hagg…!  
El último sonido que emitió el británico descoloco un poco al menor quien se había sonrojado…, era simplemente que sonó…extraño, le preocupo.  
—¿Inglaterra, que haces?  
—¿Yo?  
—Sí ¡tú! —elevo el tono, no se imagina que quizá Arthur estuviera…  
—¿Por qué lo pregun-tas?  
—Es que…—hizo una pausa incomoda—Suenas extraño…botas sonidos extraños  
—Ha…, eso—le atino a responder—Lo lamento, justo ahora estaba sacando algo de debajo de la cama y mnmgg… no lo alcanzo, ¿no me digas que te imaginabas cosas raras?  
—¿Yo? ¿cosas raras? ¡pues claro que no, ¡ajajajaj! —rió tratando de ocultar que sí, estaba pensando algo muy extraño—Quería saber en cuando llegarías  
—En..., creo que en unas tres horas ¿bien?  
—Claro…, cuídate mucho Iggy  
—Igualmente—respondió educado cortando.

Alfred corto el teléfono y lo miro durante algunos segundos con un leve carmesí, ¿por qué demonios Inglaterra tenía que tener una voz tan jodidamente sexy?...era tan sensual…tan…, dejo de pensar en ello removiendo un poco la cabeza, sólo estaba distrayéndose, debía avanzar en el fic.

Y así, devuelta al Word

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_¿Cuándo fue que se dio cuenta de aquello?, ¿Cuándo?, quizá…tan sólo quizá siempre lo supo en el fondo de su corazón. Le observaba, el otro también, ambos se miraban sin decir palabras como si éstas no fueran necesarias, o más bien que si esas pequeñas entonaciones de sonido se concretaban el momento desaparecería, se darían cuenta de su error, algo que no debía pasar…pero querían que sucediera /_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

—¿Querían? —susurro con una sonrisa un tanto triste. Porque él deseaba que fuera así ¿pero Inglaterra?...él…él definitivamente no.

Un sueño tonto, de un niño tonto como él, se decía bajoneandose solo. ¿Pero para qué estaba ese fic? ¡Justamente para eso!, sonrió nuevamente, para que al menos…al menos en ese conjunto de letras las cosas fueran diferentes.

Bien América, ¡tú puedes!

Se acomodo nuevamente en el pc y nada…nada…nada salía, estuvo minutos con las yemas de sus dedos sobre el teclado esperando a que algo saliera, algo bonito…inspirador, o al menos algo con sentido… pero no, nada…la nada misma…

¿Qué se supone que me inspira? ¡God! ¡God!, ¡si supiera de qué escribir!, esto debería ser más fácil…

Bufo desanimado, abrió nuevamente el MSN por ocio y para ver a los contactos, no sabia por qué pero a pesar de que Arthur se había desconectado seguía observándolo en aquella gran lista de usuarios en la cual encabezaba.

Su imagen de contacto era él, no con una sonrisa radiante que dijera "soy el tipo más feliz que conocerás sobre la faz de la tierra", pero si con un aura tranquila, atrayente...aquellos ojos verdes en los que se perdía, sus finos labios que había deseado saborear desde lo que le parecían siglos, y quizá…siglos eran. La forma en que usaba esa chaqueta…todo lo que se ponía le quedaba tan bien.

Removió nuevamente su cabeza al ver que estaba divagando nuevamente con respecto a Arthur, miro su subnick torciendo un poco el gesto: **"Y la triste hada mintió aquel día a ese niño que seguía esperando…y esperando por ella"**

¿Qué quería decir con eso?, a veces no entendía idioma Arthur, pero decidió olvidarse de aquello, tubo una idea al notar los rasgos de Inglaterra…expresaría en palabras como le veía a éste y su deseo hacia él, era como una descripción del personaje ¡nada mal para ocurrírsele recién!, sonrió enorme volviendo al Word.

Hizo una descripción muy refinada de cómo era Arthur para él, hermoso…sensual, de todo lo que pudiera llegar a notar con este, le puso un poco más de trama con una conversación anterior que sostuvo con Reino Unido y le quedaba una historia aceptable, iba en la narración de cercanía…, enganchadora y apasionante sin embargo….

—Haggg—gruño Alfred poco convencido—Estoy pensando seriamente en volver a la idea de la violación en el ascensor…, ¡esperen!, estoy confundiendo lo hechos…, era un simple encerramiento en un ascensor…!no lo iba a violar en éste!, ¡además que digo!...!I am The United States of America!, ¡no un violador!

_-Acéptalo…!te quieres violar a Arthur!_

—¡¿Quién dijo eso?

_-Tú mismo idiota, soy tu conciencia…_

—Calla estúpida conciencia…yo no quiero…no quiero violármelo

-Acéptalo…

—¿Y no se supone que debería tener mi angelito o algo así en este tema? Alguien que diga "No Alfred, no lo escuches"

_-Por desgracia en este tema sólo me tienes a mí, el angelito murió hace mucho tiempo en "este tema", es más, ¡me apoya!_

Bueno, después de esa extraña y hasta preocupante conversación consigo mismo trato de continuar su historia, no sin antes darse unas vueltas por la casa y traer más comida que no se comió en una mesa como normalmente se haría, si no que la trajo hasta donde estaba el computador.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sutilmente le tomo el mentón viendo como un escalofrió recorría el cuerpo de su compañero, se fue acercando y aprovecho de profundizar su contacto, el de ambos cuerpos, rozo sutilmente los labios del británico sin llegar a besarse aún.

Le sonrió mirando la sorpresa del portador se aquellos hermosos ojos jade, le beso en aquel preciso momento juntando su labios sutilmente en un leve sonrojo de parte del mayor…se fue prolongando y el menor coló un brazo detrás de su nuca profundizando haciendo que el mayor entrecerrara sus ojos y sujetara la camisa del más alto con fuerza.

Pero muy pronto no le basto sólo con esto, Alfred mordió levemente el labio inferior del muchacho y rozaba su lengua de forma sensual por las comisuras de Arthur pidiéndole a éste entrar en su cavidad, el mayor boto un leve gemidito y entreabrió sus labios sólo un poco para dejar entrar al mayor en su boca. Siguieron besándose, se volvía acalorado, y ambos deseaban tocarse más /

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Alfred estaba sonrojado apartando la vista de lo que escribió, en realidad no era algo como tan increíble pero se sintió extraño escribir de él…muy extraño…es como más que una historia estuviera escribiendo sus deseos…, ¡lo dejaría hasta allí!

¿Entonces….? ¡eso significaba qué!

—¡Termine! ¡termine! ¡termine! —decía en brinquitos parándose del ordenador—¡mi primer capitulo está listo!

Fue hasta Fanfiction,net a su cuenta.

Respiro hondo 5 veces, se hizo la posición invertida, levanto la cama, troto sobre el mismo lugar, se miro al espejo y se deseó ánimos a sí mismo, llamo a su presidente para que aprobara sí o sí una propuesta democrática, se lavo los dientes y volvió a respirar hondo, todo eso en 25 segundos ¿cómo lo hizo? ¡quien sabe!.

¿Y todo eso para qué?, ¡para publicar un fanfic!, sólo él se entendía a veces.

América se sentó en la silla, miro la pantalla con nerviosismo, fue hasta **"Publish"** y dio un pequeño clic, luego apretó "**New Story**" acto seguido al apretar **"Guidelines"** acepto uno cosa de unos tales términos que no se molesto en leer, es más, allí podía decir " y le das todos tus bienes a Rusia" y nadie se entera por que no leyó los malvados términos.

**Yes, I have read and agreed to the content guidelines. **Apretó sin vacilar !que mentira más grande dios mío!, no se había detenido a ni siquiera mirar el titulo de los términos.

Volvió a apretar "**New Story**", lo primero era poner la categoría ¡facilísimo!, **Anime/Manga** y luego buscar la divina H de "**Hetalia - Axis Powers**"

Bien, allí es cuando la cosa se comenzó a complicar, ¿había pensado en un titulo? ¡pues no!, tenía todo…todo menos el maldito titulo. —¿un titulo? ¡un titulo por el amor de dios! —se preguntaba persistentemente. Pensó… y pensó, y siguió pensando como si se la vida se le fuera en ello. —¿Imaginación?, ¡donde estás cuando te necesito!

Después de mucho tiempo y ojeando unas cuantas páginas de Internet decidió ponerle: "Amor crucificado", no era lo más brillante que se le pudo ocurrir pero algo es algo.

Selecciono el idioma y Alfred clikeó suavemente, miro hacia atrás pensando que alguien podría verlo, pero no, era imposible. Cuando llego el momento de poner los personajes puso America/Alfred & England/Britain/Arthur, se disputaba interiormente si su fanfic sería "M" o "T", puso en categoría "**Romance/Hurt/Confort"**

Cuando fue a poner "**Document_" _**se dio cuenta de algo, digamos que no bueno.

—¡Haagg! ¡fuck! ¡fuck! —grito molesto—No coloque la historia en el divino **Document Manager…**

Tubo que ir hasta este, poner la historia y repetir los pasos no de buena gana. El momento llego, el momento en que pondría **"Publish new story" **había llegado, respiro por última vez fuerte y lo clikeó, eso era todo… ya lo había publicado al basto mundo de la Internet.

Paso un tiempo…, Alfred esperaba, y esperaba, y seguía esperando…pero nada, nadie había comentado. Agachó la cabeza resignado, tal parecía que en ese gran y extenso mundo no había ni siquiera una persona que creyera que él y el mayor serían felices juntos, nadie creía que podría pasar, ¿a nadie le gustaría?, un capricho…y quizá esa historia tan solo era eso también, un capricho.

Paso media hora y trato de perderle importancia para volver a la Internet a jugar en una pagina de menores de 10 (si que estaba deprimido), cuando sintió aquel sonido…aquel sonido al tener el MSN abierto, volteo la vista un poco hacia el cortado y lo vio allí "Te ha llegado un correo electrónico de Fanfiction,net"

Sonrió, no sabía por que estaba tan feliz pero sonrió rebosando de un estado de felicidad casi completo. Llevo con maestría el Mouse hasta la página de correo y lo abrió.

Y cuando estaba por leer el primero sintió nuevamente ese sonido…le llegaban más y más, estaba muy contento ¡a alguien le había gustado!

"Alfred e Inglaterra nacieron para estar juntos", "Sí, es obvio que ellos tienes que estar juntos y pobre de quien los separe", "Me gusta mucho la historia, que Alfred termine junto a Inglaterra" , "Pero si está más que claro que esos dos se aman", "Debió haber sido difícil para América ocultarlo por tanto tiempo", "Ellos dos deben tener un: por siempre juntos", "No, no es un error el que ellos cometen…se aman, continúalo pronto", eran unas cuantas palabras de lo que los comentarios decían.

Hagg, son tan…tan ¡tan geniales!, a…ellos o ellas piensan como yo… ¡que deberíamos estar juntos!...es…es simplemente genial, sonreía con ternura mirando los lindos Reviews de aquellas personas que le gustaba su historia.

Thank you, thank you...thank you, le respondia a cada uno.

Leía mientras pasaba el tiempo y le llegaban unos cuantos más, sonrió levemente releyendo el que decía "por siempre juntos", sí…eso sería tan genial. Muchas personas preguntaban por su usuario ¿y por qué? ¿Qué tenía de raro un usuario tan común y corriente como "NomellamoAlfred"?. Después de un tiempo le llego otro, uno en que decía… "me gustaría un poco de FR/UK también"

¿FR/UK?, se pregunto confundido…FR/UK…!FR/UK!, ¿Qué sería eso?...trato de asociar un poco lo términos…"UK" podría referirse a la abreviación de "**_United Kingdom_**", ¿pero FR?...FR… ¿a qué le sonaba FR?

—France...!France! — abrió los ojos al darse cuenta.

El americano no decía nada, pero comenzó a darle un tic nervioso en el ojo mientras trataba de mantener una sonrisa.

Soy genial y no me enojo, soy genial y no me enojo, soy genial y no me enojo,!soy genial y no me enojo!, se repetía mientras se sujetaba del borde del escritorio, miro hacia arriba luego de soltar un suspiro para relajarse y volvió a ver la pantalla con el comentario.

"FR/UK"

Se mordió el labio de manera suave para no rompérselo y frunció el seño, bien…sigo siendo genial…pero sí, sí me enojo…!me enojo mucho!…,decía con una voz algo alterada. No quería ni imaginárselos juntos…no ¡no quería! ¡no quería!, ¿pero si llegará a pasar?...

Bien, seguiré con el capitulo dos, se dijo algo frustrado, no quería pensar más en el tema de Francia e Inglaterra.

¿Pero qué termino pasando al final?, se distrajo con paginas Web, con imágenes... música y demás…

En una de ellas salía un comercial, uno de esos que se utilizan para atraer a gente…gente o muy tonta o muy ociosa, Alfred se situaba en la muy ociosa (o al menos eso decía él), habían algunos de "Te has ganado 1,000,000,000 clickea esto para ganar", ¡como si alguien pudiera caer en eso!, pero éste era un poco diferente…pero no menos común, era achuntarles a unos amarillentos patitos… ¿y qué hizo Alfred?

¡Pues achuntarle a los patitos!, uno a uno morían masacrados los patitos con inofensiva agua claro está, le faltaban 5, 4 luego 3 y luego sólo 2, y cuando únicamente le faltaba un mísero patito dejo de aplicar su maestría con el mouse (aunque sinceramente el juego era mega fácil).

Dejó el juego hasta allí luego de contentar su ocio, muy bien sabía que si mataba ese último patito lo conduciría a una pestaña casi en contra de su voluntad.

—¿Y en qué estaba? —menciono dando vueltas el mouse —¡A sí, se suponía que escribiría! —Y sí, el se "suponía" era realmente un gran **suponía**…

Pero no era su culpa, claro que no. Era la culpa del ocio, les gana a todos… y tenía que aceptar en el fondo de su corazón que también se debía a su falta de imaginación.

Estaba conectado al msn, y le sonó el pc cuando le llego otro mensaje, un "pirip" o algo parecido al costado derecho y que decía en el cuadro un "has recibido un correo electrónico de Fanfiction,net"

¿Otro reviews?, se dijo emocionado sin evitar una sonrisa, haagg~ ¡ha alguien más le gusta!, se decía entusiasta, tal vez no era una total perdida de tiempo escribir un fic.

**Clerinda:**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Querido NomellamoAlfred:

Primero que nada no sé por qué esto me está saliendo como carta, vaya a saber uno en que piensa mi cabeza en estos momentos, segundo es una temática bastante usual, pero me gustó, tu manera de escribir es muy limpia e interpretas muy bien el personaje de Alfred! Felicitaciones, espero que continúes pronto y que lo divertido de la trama no se apague...

PD: Quiero lemon, mucho lemon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estados Unidos termino de leer el comentario con una entusiasta alegría, pero cuando llegó al final se fue curvando a una de curiosidad, intriga y hasta desentendimiento.

—¿Lemon? ¿lemon?...lemon…lemonsito…¿Qué es un lemon?—se preguntaba el norteamericano.

Miro el techo pensando un poco asociando un poco—¿se referirían a un limón?, ¿para que querrían que pusiera un limón en la historia?, ¡es que vamos! ¡Un limón!, ¿Qué pinta una fruta en su historia?

Su persona + error/romance + Inglaterra + ¿un limón? = What the hell is that? ¡no me suena!

Y no, no pudo adivinar que era, ¿pero para que servia el gran Internet entonces?, ¡definitivamente el gran **google** sabría a que se referían con que querían un limón en la historia!. Clikeó el espacio en blanco para poner en el cuadro la palabra "_lemon fanfiction / _"…por fin sabría de qué se trataba esa supuesta palabrita extraña. Miro el reloj al costado inferior derecho, Inglaterra llegaría aproximadamente en 8 minutos más, curioso como volaba el tiempo sentado en una silla frente a una pantalla luminosa/alias computador.

* * *

Próximo capitulo: ¿Qué es un lemon?

* * *

Hasta aquí… ¿a alguien le gusto?, ¿estuvo muy mal? ¿debería continuarlo?¿los comerciales de Internet son bastante provocadores?, ¿Alfred debería comer en una mesa? ¿Quieren que actualice pronto?, ¿por qué estoy haciendo todas estas preguntas? bueno… nada más que decir, muchas gracias a todos/as, ¡adiós y se cuidan!

PD: Bien, ¡mátenme! ¿Clerinda? ¿Fooly? ¿Netulia?...no sabía inventar buenos nombres de usuarios para los reviews, si alguien me dijera unos cuantos sería genial (excepto "NomellamoArthur", que sería muy obvio pero entretenido de ver como menciono creo…que octabaluna-801).


	3. ¿Qué es un lemon?

Aquí el siguiente capitulo D:, espero que sea de su agrado y que me sigan apoyando ya que eso es lo que me da energías para continuar escribiendo. ¿Y feliz casi cumpleaños Nyu?

**_Disclaimer_****: **No me pertenece Wikipedia, pero la información dada en la historia es real en algunas partes. Tampoco me pertenecen los malvados comerciales de la red y si es que así fuera le haría publicidad a esta pareja =D.

* * *

Clikeó…y le salían bastantes opciones, pero eran de link para algunas historias. ¡Eso no le servia!. Quería saber lo que era "Lemon", no historias que contengan este, después de saber quizá se leería unas cuantas. Aunque muy posiblemente si la gente se lo pide de buena forma…como aquella chica lo terminaría poniendo.  
Pero **NO** el FR/UK, para ponerlo tendrían que llegar a una presión bastante elevada por parte de las que comentaban y eso por ahora no sucedía –ni quería que pasara- .

—Veamos~ —se mordió un poco los labios echándose para atrás. Y por ende acotar que la silla de su computador era confortante ¡tan, tan confortante! ¡tan increíblemente movible! Era simplemente…

Cof, cof…, pensó para volver a la pantalla. "Sinceramente mi poder de concentración es nulo".Bueno, decidió intentar con otra cosa poniendo algo diferente a buscar en el gran google.

_"¿Qué significa lemon fanfiction?"_

Y los resultados eran casi todos iguales, en uno salía:

**_"Sexo grafico (lemons)- Leer bajo tu propio riesgo…."_**

¿Y qué se imagino él al leer aquello?

Un limón….**haciéndolo**…con otro limón.

—¡Ahhhaaaa! ¡fuera imagen mental! ¡fuera! —grito al sólo pensarlo. Era lo peor que le pudo rondar por la mente al pobre americano.

Bien, esa definitivamente es la peor imagen mental que me pude haber creado, se dijo para volver a su extenuante investigación llenos de peligros como los de quedar con un trauma por su propia mente.

Bajo un poco la página y continúo leyendo

**_"(XXX) Fanfic lemons"_**

¡Dios! ¡que mierda! ¡o sea que mierda el mundo!, se decía Alfred dentro suyo. ¿Cómo a la gente podía gustarle leer sobre dos limones violándose?. Eso era poco ético, ¡enfermo! ¡perturbador!.

**_"Naruto lemon fanfiction"_**

Bien…ahora Naruto ¿qué tiene que ver Naruto dios santo?, seguía pensando hasta que encontró un indicio de algo que podría ayudarlo en una de las sugerencias salía:

**_"Lemon__ - Wikipedia, la enciclopedia libre"_**

Alfred por poco y derrama lagrimas de emoción, sólo faltaba que unos ángeles llegaran del cielo a tocar una orquesta. ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin!... Internet… ¡su amado Internet no podía fallarle!, tendría hijos con internet si no fuera etimológicamente imposible y si es que estuviera lo suficientemente rayado para eso, por que era obvio que lo pensaba sólo en broma. Además era Wikipedia, ¡que fuente más segura que esa!  
Sonrió y hábilmente selecciono la página. Tardo menos de un segundo en abrirle. Las ventajas de tener un computador con ancha mega rápida dirían algunos…

**_Lemon_**

_De Wikipedia, la enciclopedia libre_

_Por **Lemon** puede referirse a:_

_·Limón  
__·Lemon (anime), escritos basados en mangas y animes en las que se muestran relaciones sexuales.__  
·Lemon (canción), canción de U2_

—¿Re-Relaciones sexuales? —dijo mientras su rostro se teñía de un leve carmesí. Ya parecía ir captando el concepto. Volvió a clikear algo inseguro la segunda opción ya que la primera no era… y seguramente tampoco la canción.

**_Lemon (anime) :_**_  
Se llama **Lemon** a los escritos basados en mangas y Animes en las que se muestran las relaciones sexuales entre los personajes, ya sean la pareja protagonista o no. También son conocidos como Fanfiction Eróticos. Existe un nivel menor, llamado Lime, en el que el contenido de la escena es menos explícito. Estos escritos se pueden clasificar como literatura erótica._

—¿Li-Literatura erótica? ¿qui-quieren ver cómo hago el amor con él? —expresó algo nervioso al darse cuenta de que es lo que querían que escribiera sus maquiavélicos seguidores (maquiavélicos claro…por pedirle cosas como esa)

"DIN-DONG",sonó. Era ese típico sonido de timbre pero algo le llamo la atención . ¿Desde cuando él tenía timbre?, las curiosidades de la vida, se dijo. Miro el reloj y no dejo de impresionarle la puntualidad del británico. Ya que habían pasado 7 minutos y 45 segundos.

"Historial" "historial", pensaba mirando hacia los lados mientras seguía tocando el timbre apurándolo.

—¡Haaaf! —se quejo al aire. Le estaba dando demasiada importancia… ¿el historial? ¡vamos! se realista Alfred… a Inglaterra no le importo ni le importara que estés haciendo en la pc. Dejo por decencia la pantalla apagada y se encamino a abrir la puerta. Su mano estaba por dar contacto con el pomo de la puerta cuando le escucha…

—Alfred, ábreme por favor. —le dijo con amabilidad la voz que USA no podría confundir con ninguna otra.

Entrecerró un poco los ojos y voto aire tibio por su boca para abrir la puerta. Y allí lo vio. Al dueño de sus pensamientos, de sus sueños, de sus sentimientos, de su extraña pero tierna imaginación. Todo era gracias a él… y también todo era por él.

—Ingla-

—¿Me darías permiso? —acoto interrumpiendo al menor.

—Claro, siéntete como en tu casa. —respondió quietito ya que le pillo desprevenido.

El británico agradeció y pasó, llevaba un maletín negro en su mano y un terno bastante formal pero no por eso feo. De blusa blanca y corbata roja. Se veía excelente….él siempre se veía bien.

"No como yo", pensó mirando su ropa algo decepcionado. Una sudadera de color celeste agua, pantalones café y unas zapatillas. Más simpleza no existía. No es que le gustará ser tan llamativo en cuanto a ropa como Francia pero si Arthur vestía tan bien. Si hacia que apartara la vista y se quedara embobado con sólo apreciar su silueta ¿por qué él no podía verse bien? ¿por qué nunca a pesar de todo conseguía la atención de ese chico?  
Además, Inglaterra era tan popular, es verdad… sus ciudadanos adoraban su cultura, su bandera entre otros ya que eran bastante patrióticos al ser estadounidenses. Pero quien era popular, sexy y hasta comercial era el mayor. Tenía zapatillas converse que se vendían bien con su bandera ¡todo mundo las adoraba!. También tenía parches y hasta adornos para celulares cosa que rara vez se veía con su bandera.

¿Seré feo? ¿Tan feo como el patito feo?, por qué no puedo gustarle….¿por qué? .

El americano tomo asiento en el sofá para iniciar una conversación. Quería hablarle. ¿Qué le digo? ¿qué le digo?, pensó. Quizá un… "¿Cómo va tu vida?, llevo tiempo sin poder verte. Me alegro de que vinieras, ¿tienes algo que contarme?...¿quieres hablar conmigo? ¡de lo que sea! , estoy para escucharte Arthur…y quiero que tú me escuches"

—Inglaterra… ¿Cómo va tu v-

El inglés se paro de improviso interrumpiendo al muchacho que sólo le siguió con la mirada.

—¿Me dirías donde está mi habitación por favor Alfred? —le miro el inglés preparándose ya para desempacar.

Definitivamente eso lo dejo hecho polvo. América agacho la cabeza y asintió con un "claro". Nada había cambiado… todo seguía siendo igual con él y Arthur. Desearía que… las cosas fueran diferentes… tan sólo un poco y sería feliz. Le señalo la pieza con el dedo. Inglaterra le volvió a agradecer y se comenzó a sacar la parte de arriba del terno y se aflojaba la corbata para luego terminar deslizándola por su cuello. Llevo sus manos hacia sus primeros botones para cambiarse ropa. Alfred aún le observaba, era realmente hermoso, delicado. Le era tan amado pero a pesar de todo parecía que realmente…

_Las cosas no cambian._

Se devolvía a su pieza en el computador, miro hacia atrás. Tal parecía que Reino Unido se encerró en su cuarto como las demás veces. Todo tan típico, tan monótono… tan desesperante. Desearía que el cuarto del mayor se cayera y que Arthur tuviera que dormir en su pieza, quizá entre sus brazos. Deseaba que de tropezara sobre él… que se sonrojara al mirarlo. Pero ninguna de esas coincidencias, de esos errores parecía suceder. Al menos, hasta ahora.

Por que aun que le costara aceptarlo su amor por Arthur lo convirtió en una persona frágil y mucho más sensible, una persona que duerme pensando en despertarse al otro día y tener la posibilidad de ver a la persona que amaba.

¡Haag! ¡no!, removió la cabeza con insistencia. Si sigo pensando así me saldrá algo depresivo ¡y no quiero algo depresivo!, nadie quiere cosas depresivas. ¿Pero en que estaba?.

Se paro frente al pc y toco el botón para que la pantalla luminosa volviera.

"Lemon", vio tragando fuerte.

—Bien, supongamos de suponer que los que me leen quieren "lemon". Entonces, yo… Alfred como buen autor y comprensivo que **quiero** _casi por **obligación**_ lo que ellos deseen me veo en la **difícil** decisión de escribir eso por gusto de la gente que lo pide. Sí… todo por la gente—decía mintiendo nuevamente incluso así mismo. Ya que deseaba experimentar el escribir eso. Narrar como Arthur… y él… comenzaban a..

¡Pero bueno!. Detuvo su pensamiento. ¿Cómo se escribe un lemon? ¿cómo se narra un lemon? ¡yo no sé como escribirlo! ¡no lo sé! Veamos…

Puso el Word en cuestión de segundo para abrir una nueva pagina, fue hasta una de las opciones y puso "Diseño de web" para escribir.

¿Será algo así?

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Y tuvieron una noche larga, muy larga. Apasionada. Ambos se hicieron uno y sintieron mucho placer… (?) /_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

WTF? _What the fuck_!. Grito interiormente. Era un asco, peor que eso… un asco total... un asco de los ascos o incluso creía que estaba insultando a la palabra ya que su descripción había sido peor que mala. Bufando y apretando suprimir borro la F*** que había escrito.

Lo acepto. No sé como comenzar un lemon. Y así decidió volver al gran Internet iba a leerse un fic con lemon (yaoi) para ver como podía ir el suyo o al menos saber como se parte. Y así comenzó a leer uno. Se trataba de un chico rubio de ojos verdes (¿casualmente?) y de otro chico rubio un poco más alto pero menor (¿casualmente?).Pero…, que Alfred no estuviera acostumbrado a leer ese tipo de cosas hacia que fuera tan sólo un poco escandaloso.

Miro el ordenador con cara de concreto marmolisado y casi pareciera que no estuviera respirando.

—¿Y me-me-me-ti-tió sus de-dedos do-donde? —citaba Alfred llevándose una mano a la boca, ¡esa escena lo estaba traumando!, era extrañamente perturbadora y a la vez atrayente. Un tanto de las dos.

Continúo leyendo con un leve sonrojo y acercándose un poco más a la pantalla. Casi como si estuviera ciego o sin sus lentes.  
Volvió a echarse para atrás y apretar los ojos para volver a abrirlos—¿Y en-en-gullo su qué? —soltó al leer lo que seguía— ¿por qué demonios usan la palabra engullir? ¡no es como si se lo comiera!, o sea no literalmente ya que lo lame… y ¡haaaaaa! Dios mío, esto me esta superando… ¡pero yo puedo! ¡yo puedo!

**"Jadeos" "gemidos" "gritos de placer" "suspiros" "su respiración agitada" "fuertemente" "entrecerraba" "lamía" **

Muchas palabras poco sanas iba leyendo a medida que avanzaba, cuando la pareja narrada llego al acto del coito el pobre americano estaba colapsado. No era tan alejado de la sexualidad pero era la primera vez que leía algo como eso.

Muchos, por no decir demasiados: "**ahhhha**" o "**hmmgn**" o **¡ahhh**! y también algunos "**ahh~** ". ¿Qué diferencia habían entre cada uno de ellos? ¿se usaban para ocasiones? ¿cómo sonaría Inglaterra?

"Cómo sonaría Inglaterra", repitió en su imaginación arqueando levemente su cuerpo para atrás.

_"Ahh… Al-Alfred, ahh… ¡haa!", Se lo imagino sin pensarlo_

—Haaa! —Grito —¡Maldita imaginación malditamente grafica! —se decía así mismo.

_-Vamos Alfred, debes continuar la historia. Luego tendrás tiempo de fantasear mientras duermes…_

—¿Otra vez tú?

_- Acepta que me amas…_

—No te amo conciencia, antes sí. Cuando eras "conciente"

_-Soy tú. Que no quieres aceptar el hecho de que quieres **** y luego **** con Arthur no es mi culpa_

—¿Si empiezo a escribir dejas de joder? ¡me recuerdas a Francis!. Me haces sentir pena de mi mismo….

Y llegaría el momento en que se dispondría a escribir nuevamente para el siguiente capitulo y ya había:

1-Aprendido lo que era un Lemon  
2-Vocabulario extraño…  
3- Mucha inspiración  
4-Inglaterra al lado de su cuarto  
5- Y apoyo de una cantidad más o menos grande de personas.

—Ahora que lo pienso—se dijo moviendo un poco el Mouse…—Todos ponen esa cosa de Disclaimer ¿por qué no yo?... —sonrió medianamente.

Y así comenzó a escribir el siguiente capitulo que llevaría "Lemon" y no "Limón".

Su grandioso Disclaimer empezaba…

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**_Disclaimer_****_: _**_Ni hetalia ni sus personajes me/_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Se detuvo. Ya que si lo pensaba bien, es cierto…no le pertenecían pero era diferente cuando se trataba de él mismo. Porque él mismo… si se pertenecía… Estados Unidos le pertenecía a Estados Unidos ¡eso era lógico!

Pero….eso quizá hiciera que sospecharan de su secretísima identidad oculta. ¡No podía darse ese lujo!, se dijo continuando su curioso disclaimer.

Y así fue:

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**_Disclaimer_****: **Ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a su creador y sólo hago esto por ocio y por amor a cierta persona…(no se imaginan cuanto u.u). Y si es que Inglaterra me perteneciera definitivamente le haría muchas cosas **malas **en la noche… ¡Y no precisamente cosquillas, he! /

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

¿Y unos cuantos agradecimientos?. Sí, ¿por qué no?, adoraba a aquellas personas quienes habían creído en su historia. Era sumamente feliz y tenía que expresárselos, lo edito arriba del Disclaimer tecleando rápidamente las palabras.

Para todas aquellos/as amantes del USA/UK en el amplio mundo….

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. . ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Gracias a todos por el animo que me han dado. Realmente me alegro que alguien si quiere verlos a ellos dos juntos, ¿y adivinen qué?...yo también deseo lo mismo. Aún pienso que esto es sólo una historia, pero quien sabe, quizá algún día con mucha suerte ellos dos se amen realmente… ¿sería genial no lo creen?. No sé por que lo sé pero créanme…, sólo soy conciente que definitivamente, ese día sería el más feliz en la historia de Alfred._

_Sin más preámbulos el capitulo /_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sonrió para comenzar. Volvió a ruborizarse sin poder evitarlo ya que lo que venia a continuación de su historia definitivamente era algo complejo de escribir y no avergonzarse por ello era algo realmente difícil. Después de todo, era la narración del acto más elevado de amor que podría llegar con su amado Inglaterra. Además al ladito de su habitación estaba él…¿y si se levantaba a comer? ¿si venia a buscar algo a su cuarto? ¡Cualquier cosa!, no podía dejar que lo describieran escribiendo eso.

E Inglaterra…, aparte de estar en su habitación en aquellos momentos ¿qué hacia?, Alfred no lo sabía, pero como diría Shakespeare "he ahí el dilema".

* * *

Próximo capitulo: Las cosas cambian.

* * *

¿Chan?... espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un pco. Y ustedes deciden si debería continuarla…,¿estuvo bien este capi? ¿malo? ¿aceptable?. Bueno, veamos como le va a Alfred ;D. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo ¡adiós y se cuidan!.

PD: para los reviews que recibirá en un futuro Estados Unidos algunas me propusieron que ocupara los Nick de las que dejan a mí comentarios ¿están desacuerdo con ello? Si lo están por favor díganmelo que no quiero tomar el Nick de alguien que no lo deseaba así D:

**Extra:**

—¿Francis?  
—Hablas con él, ¿qué sucede América?  
—¿Estás ocupado? —pregunto por el tono que tenía el mayor  
—Medianamente...pero nada que no pueda solucionarse  
—No me digas que estás en eso...  
—Si me definieras a que te refieres con "eso" quizá te diría, ¿y que me dices tú?, me entere que mon amie está en tu casa...  
—No, no estoy en "eso" con Inglaterra, además, ¿cómo es que siempre te enteras cuando viene a mi casa?  
—¿Será porque Arthur me gusta?  
—¿Te gusta? —pregunto alterando un poco su voz pero no en demasía—¿te gusta? —reitero gracias al silencio del francés  
—Bien,...me entere porque estaba cerca de allí cuando Inglaterra se iba.

"Cerca de allí", pensó el muchacho llenándose de celos, nunca había deseado más que en ese momento que Francis y su afeminado país con afeminadas costumbres desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra. Ya que, sin proponérselo asoció el hecho de que el francés estuviera cerca de allí a los extraños ruidos que le escucho por teléfono al mayor, no quería...!no quería pensar en eso!, no era posible.

—¿Alfred? Hey.. ¿Alfred?  
—He...he bueno—respondió forzado—te quería preguntar que diferencia tiene un "Mngggg" de un "Hannmg" o un "Aaahh"  
—¿Estás interesado en eso? —sonó con malicia.  
—Calla… esto queda entre los dos y lo hago con fines buenos.  
—Como tú digas—rió—Mon amie, trae lápiz y papel. Esto será largo….


	4. Las cosas cambian

Y aquí la autora con dolor de espalda escribiendo ;O;, lo que me hacen hacer dios mío. No les hecho la culpa pero mi "deuda" con ustedes me hace seguir escribiendo esta historia…espero que me sigan apoyando con ella ¿Lo seguirán haciendo ;_;? , y a su otro Autor **_NomellamoAlfred_**... que sin él esta historia no sería posible (?). Por cierto la explicación de Francis si saldrá…pero no en este capitulo.

**_Disclaimer_****: **Sitios Web mencionados no son de mi propiedad hasta que yo diga lo contrario, el Test no existe… no lo busquen ¿bien?. Reitero, cualquier parecido con la realidad _es sólo coincidencia_…

* * *

Alfred estaba decidido y empeñado, él podía hacerlo. Era tan genial…sí, él era mega genial así que podía con ello…era sólo escribir de él… Teniendo...sexo…con…Inglaterra

Bien, no era fácil, no era nada de fácil, estaba escribiendo prácticamente pornografía homosexual. Y no sabía muy bien como iban todavía, sólo sabía que debían haber muchos gemidos…, cada vez que lo tocaba, pasaba su cuerpo encima de él…su lengua por su cuello, cerca de sus labios… sus manos tocaban su espalda desnuda y él…  
¡AHHH! Fuck! Concentración…concentración por la mierda, ¡ALFRED! Tú puedes…, malos pensamientos fuera…!fuera!, si pienso como lo hago yo y él mientras escribo…no podré concentrarme.

Y se acomodó nuevamente colocando sus manos sobre el teclado dispuesto a escribir.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. . ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Todo pasaba de una manera extraña, inesperada para ambas partes. ¿Qué era esto?, se preguntaban mientras no dejaban de mirarse. Era deseo, lujuria, tensión, nerviosismo, ¿amor quizá?, no sabían que era por más que trataban de descifrarlo._

_La fricción de sus cuerpos, más juntos, sentir el calor corporal del otro cerca. Arthur era el más confundido, se sentía algo arrinconado en aquella posición, pero no escapaba. Su cuerpo de movía un poco producto del momento que estaban viviendo. Algo no normal, no era típico, no era un noche como cualquiera. ¿Aún había tiempo para arrepentirse? O realmente jamás lo hubo…estaban atrapados, era tan sólo continuar._

_¿Continuar con qué? ¿Eran capaces de continuar?/_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Alfred se detuvo—Y me doy vuelta en lo mismo…—soltó. Estaba haciendo su historia mega redundante… y sabía el porque, no quería llegar a la parte de "eso" o cuando comenzará "eso", en su mente lo comprendía perfectamente.

Veamos si es algo así. Se acomodo nuevamente , ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado en esa sillita? Dejo pensar en eso y comenzó a escribir lo que seguía.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Alfred empezó con todo aquello, el mayor traía un chaquetón que comenzó a desabrochar con sutileza para que éste se moviera un poco inquieto, no pensaba si debía detenerlo y el menor tampoco sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo. Quería sentirlo más cerca, ese extraño calor del inglés, tenerlo entre sus brazos…quería hacerlo suyo, que por un mágico momento sintiera que aquel muchacho le pertenecía. Sólo a él._

_Sus labios, su cuerpo, sus gritos, sus jadeos y gemidos. Todo suyo/_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Dios mío que mierda escribo, ¿Arthur mío?..., siento que estoy escribiendo algo posesivamente…pero quiero que él…, se dijo mientras se ruborizaba, tenerlo bajo su cuerpo suspirando y sonrojado, agitado…, arrinconado en aquel sillón ¿Cómo se sentiría eso?, aquel calido y hasta empalagoso sentimiento llamado amor…lo confundía, lo hacia indefenso, podría cometer un error en cualquier instante, justo en esos momentos…

Sí, estaba allí escribiendo algo…, pero como le gustaría tener el valor de ir hasta la habitación del mayor, abrir esa puerta estrepitosamente y robarle un beso de aquellos labios que siempre deseo poseer, ir sacándole la ropa, no dejándole hablar, no le daría tiempo para hacer algo. Le susurraría te amo y lo acariciaría para luego hacerlo suyo, completamente suyo. Le confesaría su amor como alguien apasionado y esperaría tonta e ingenuamente, que aquel inglés le dijera "yo también te amo Alfred", un cuento de hadas…, una historia más que podría llegar al cine con el típico final hollywoodense.

Vio al costado de su computador la hora, eran ya las 1:00 AM, podría irse a costar más tarde, es verdad. Y también pensaba que podría terminar el capitulo de su historia pero se detuvo. El porque de esto era realmente fácil, quería pasar tiempo con Inglaterra mañana, el mayor posible, y si no se dormía temprano estaría durmiendo hasta tarde y sus horas con aquella persona que le gustaba se disminuirían cada vez más. No dejaría que eso pasara.

Guardó la historia y estaba apunto de cerrar el computador cuando se acuerda de algo medianamente importante. Más seguridad, pensó.

¡Mucha más!, Arthur nunca debería enterarse de lo que escribe, jamás. Así que a su cuenta que era la de **_Administrador_**, alias, "El héroe" le pondría una contraseña.

Contraseña…contraseña…!contraseña!, se decía. ¿Porque su imaginación era tan mala para esas cosas y cuando era para pensar en cosas pervertidas junto a cierto inglés su mente volaba?.

—¡Ya sé! —se dijo entusiasta para poner su contraseña.

**_SexArthur19_****_, _**Sí, esa era su contraseña, era como una **súper/mega/ultra** indirecta para cierta persona, y además era la que tenía para todo. Para _Facebook_, para _Twitter_, para _Livejournal_, para _Fanfiction _(sí, esa era) para _Deviantart_ tenía algunos dibujitos que él creía grandiosos…, _Metroflog_, _Sonico, Flixter_, _Formspring_, _Youtube, etc._ Para todos los correos que tenía también. En _Hotmail_, en _Yahoo_, _Gmail_, entre muchos otros. Tenía muchas cuentas en cosas sociales, quizá por que era muy ocioso o por que simplemente no tenía demasiada vida…

En fin, una contraseña y las decía todas, antes usaba diferentes contraseñas pero luego se te olvidan o tienes que anotarlas en putos papelitos que **_uno_**, se te pueden perder o **_dos_**, los puede pillar alguien. Así que sólo una contraseña para todo, y la de su computador no sería algo diferente.

Además que era un verdadero fastidio poner:

**_¿No puedes acceder a tu cuenta? ¿Se te ha olvidado la contraseña?_**, como remarcándote lo tonto que eres para luego clickearlo, que te pidan el correo alternativo que tenías, ese viejo que ya nunca usas, lo pongas y cuando vas a poner ese correo no lo has usado hace tanto tiempo que también se te olvido la **** contraseña y tienes que hacer un proceso que tarda años para volver a recuperar tu cuenta…simplemente horrible, a Alfred por lo menos le había pasado.

Apagó el computador un poco confiado y emitiendo un bostezo para cambiarse la ropa, abrir las sabanas y tirarse a la cama.

"Buenas noches Arthur", susurró levemente al apagar la luz con dulzura aunque el inglés estuviera lejos y quizá nunca llegaran a algo como "compartir camas" siempre le deseaba unas buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente sonó el despertador, aproximadamente a las 10:30, ni tan temprano ti tan tarde, una hora ideal. Alfred, como siempre rompió el despertador al apagarlo. Tenía miles de reserva, poco le importaba.

Se dio un baño rápido y escogió una ropa bonita para encarar al mayor, un atuendo sin mucho color eso si, pantalones mezclilla oscuro algo agrandados pero no se le caían a pesar de todo, se puso una polera de color grisáceo debajo de un abrigo con capuchera de color negro con un extraño diseño y unas zapatillas negras con plateado, no es que se viera increíble, pero no se veía tan mal, pero estaba seguro que no podría compararse con la belleza y elegancia que de seguro mostraría su ex-tutor.

Cuando llego allí estaba Arthur con una ropa elegante, esparramado en el sillón durmiendo profundamente que casi le entraron ganas de…¿besarlo?. Y ahora que lo meditaba, analizaba y procesaba ¿Qué sabía él? ¿Qué demonios sabía él?

—¡Dios! ¡No puedo creerlo! —se dijo a sí mismo dándose cuenta de su trágica historia—No puedo ser más patético…en realidad no puedo serlo— se vino abajo.

Nunca había besado a Inglaterra, JAMÁS de los jamases y eso era tan ¡Triste! ¡Más que triste! ¡Patético y penoso!. Es que ya tenía más de 200 años y que nunca le haya besado.

Si lo experimentara yo…, se decía mientras se acercaba al inglés quien dormía profundamente. Respiraba tranquilamente y en su mano derecha aun tenía arraigado la libreta de notas donde llevaba acabo su trabajo. Se acercó de apoco, hasta poder sentir su aliento sobre el suyo. Sus mejillas de colorearon más para por fin unir sus labios con los del inglés, este pareció removerse un poco, casi nada ya que estaba profundamente dormido e incluso entreabrió un poco su boca ante el sutil contacto.

Alfred tuvo que contenerse para no besarlo apasionadamente pero no pudo evitar lamer levemente los labios del mayor. Se separó, "té", pensó. Y eso fue. Su primer beso…él y Arthur ¡lo había besado!, retrocedió un poco mientras sus mejillas se teñían y casi deja escapar un jadeo ante la emoción que sentía en esos momentos. No lo dejó salir, termino suspirando algo brusco. Arthur se removió… y despertó.

—A-Alfred…—botó un poco adormilado aún con la vista entrecerrada.

Pestañeó levemente y miró algo confundido, se relamió los labios de arriba pasándose la lengua de una manera extrañamente sensual a vista del menor y luego abrió un poco la boca para hacer lo mismo con los de abajo, el estadounidense sintió que lo habían descubierto.

—¿Por qué te relames los labios? —pregunto nervioso, no quería pensar que Arthur se había dado cuenta de que él…

—No lo sé…—dijo para volver a pasar sensualmente su lengua por las comisuras de sus labios—Sólo sentí como si…, tengo una sensación extraña en los labios. —admitió con algo de incertidumbre tocando con la punta de su dedo índice sus labio inferior. —Como si me besaran…

—Ah…—río un poco Alfred nervioso—¿Y cómo fue? —quería saberlo después de todo.

—Agradable, eso es lo extraño…, algo torpe…pero agradable…—agachó un poco las vista entrecerrando sus ojos.

Alfred casi suelta una sonrisa enorme, le había gradado. Las cosas...aunque sea un poco estaban mejorando. Las cosas cambiaban…, al fin, lentamente pero lo hacía.

El día pasó. Discutieron un poco por temas X pero nada tan grave.

Ya eran las 3:00 PM, comieron, y hablaron de vez en cuando, Alfred no se había olvidado de la historia pero no tenía tiempo para ella, estaba muy ocupado tratando de pasar tiempo con Arthur, y a veces, sin proponérselo recordaba su fic al mirarlo, se avergonzaba y tenía que darse unas cuantas vueltas para detener aquella tensión.

El tiempo volaba, se iba de sus manos, al menos era un poco más diferente, se había traído la laptop hasta el living, según él para estar más despejado, que en su pieza estaba "muy encerrado", una excusa totalmente baga, era sólo para estar más tiempo y más cerca de aquel británico. A Arthur no parecía molestarle su presencia allí. Pero si supiera que hacia Alfred en aquel computador…Claro, no estaba escribiéndole el fic ya que si se paraba el mayor de improvisto estaría frito.

Lo que hacía era grabarlo a través de la cámara, había una ubicada detrás de aquella pc, para quien sabe qué y otra adelante. Así que pasaba desapercibido que había estado todo ese tiempo mirándole, grabando cada uno de sus movimientos, de vez en cuando conversaban. Sí, surgía una conversación y milagrosamente a Arthur no parecía importarle mucho o molestarle.

—Mmmm, claro que es así, me gustaría ir a ver esa película, parece interesante viniendo de ti…

—¿En-Enserio? —pregunto emocionado.

—Sí… se podría decir…—señalo arreglando unos apuntes tomando un libro para ayudarse. —Alfred, por cierto, donde puedo conseguir un tomo más específico de esto…—señaló el libro y porcentajes que tenía en la mano.

—Hay una librería pasando el pasaje cercano al parque donde podría estar… ¿quieres que te lleve?.

—No…no hace falta Alfred—desvió un poco su mirada extrañando al norteamericano. —Regresaré dentro de poco…hafff…por fin estaré desocupado por el día de hoy…

Alfred asintió y vio como el inglés se marchaba ¿con que desocupado, he?, quizá le propusiera un juego o algo por el estilo, una competencia…penitencia…que si él ganará…dios…que le haría hacer…, no, mejor dicho "que No le haría"

Después de pasearse un poco por quien sabe qué motivo, mirar hacia fuera y distraerse con los ruidos de la calle volvió a su propio computador, chateó un poco, miró videos de _Youtube_ entre otros hasta que se pillo un…

Un test, sí, algo interesante:

**_"¿Qué pareja tendrías en Hetalia?"_**

Alfred lo clickeó, se veía sumamente interesante, de más que le salía Arthur, ¡Estaban hecho el uno para el otro! Sólo que no se habían dado la oportunidad, sí, eso era.

1. ¿Qué actitudes te disgustan?  
a) La desconfianza.  
b) El sarcasmo.  
c) La perversión.  
d) Lo monótono.

2. ¿Eres sensible y te encantan las cosas románticas?  
a) Siempre.  
b) De vez en cuando.  
c) Difícilmente.  
d) No lo necesito, todos se mueren por mí.

3. ¿Eres bueno aceptando que estás equivocado?  
a) Sí.  
b) Supongo.  
c) No.  
d) Más o menos.

4. ¿Qué cosas te gustan más?  
a) Un buen té.  
b) Un buen Café.  
c) Un buen Alcohol.  
d) Un buen vino.

5. ¿Eres cobarde en cuanto a una relación?  
a) No, siempre estoy listo para confesarme.  
b) Algo… ¿Qué pensaría él de mí?.  
c) Mucho, llevo tiempo sin ningún avance.  
d) Me tiro salvajemente hacia él y le enseño lo que es "bueno".

Escogió: C, D, A y A, D poniéndolas claro, de manera no muy sincera. Al terminar clickeó en **"Ver el resultado"**

¿Y qué le salio a Alfred?, estaba esperanzado y con una cara radiante, estaba de animo después de la suerte que había tenido hace poco tiempo atrás con el inglés esa mañana…sí, se habían besado, eso era realmente increíble.

**_"Francia"  
_**_Tu pareja es Francis, animo, algún día lo superaras (?)…y si gustas del personaje ¡felicidades!, pues él es tu pareja determinada por los astros. Su relación será fogosa y racionada, ambos no les gustará perder y a veces explotaran gracias a esto. El francés suele ser servicial como pareja, aparte por la **lealtad **es bastante bueno. También se abrazaran muy seguido._

¿Me está jodiendo verdad? Esto de seguro me está jodiendo ¿Mi pareja predeterminada por la estrellas y constelaciones es Francia? ¡Que lo jodan! ¡NO PUEDE SER!. O sea, ¿Cómo me sale él entre todos los demás países existentes?...esto debe ser un error, se dijo.

"También se abrazaran muy seguido"

—¿También abrazarse? — repitió mientras pensaba si tirarse al piso y llorar de lo aterrador que sonaba eso. ¡Era una verdadera estupidez! ¡Ese test debía estar mal!, la página se cargo atrofiada o marco una respuesta extraña.

Su pareja era Arthur ¡US/UK arriba!, no ese jodido bastardo del vino que parecía que últimamente incluso sin su presencia le estaba fastidiando su día.

Decidido, enojado y con rapidez volvió a hacer clic, estas respuestas no podían fallarles. Eligió: A, B, A, A y A.

¡Era el tipo ideal para Arthur el que había marcado en las respuestas! ¡Tenía que salirle!

**_"Ver el resultado"_**

Y al verlo…

…  
…

**_"Francia"_**

—Fuck! shit! Mother facker! —soltó en fino vocabulario— Francia… ¿Por qué Francia?, esto está trucado ¡sí! está trucado… el que invento esta porquería de seguro es un francés…no importa que ponga siempre me sale ese degenerado…!NO! ¡Soy yo y Arthur…Yo y Arthur…!

Suspiro resignado, ya no sabía que hacer, miro el test una última vez y pensó si es que respondía **totalmente sincero**…pero no un poco ni similar o lo que él creía si no que talmente sincero. Sus respuestas esta vez fueron: D, A, C, B y B.

Lo intentó, a duras penas y tragándose un poco su orgullo para que al terminar estuviera esperando casi por inercia la puta letra "F" al comienzo del nombre de su pareja.

**_"Ver el resultado"_**

**_"Inglaterra"_**

—I-In—leía entrecortado... —!Inglaterra! Come on! Oh yeah! —gritó alegre por fin releyendo el párrafo. —¿Ves eso estúpido test? ¿lo ves? ¡ES MÍO!, métete a tu puto Francis donde mejor te quepa—sí, le estaba hablando a un test, eso era rarito, lo aceptaba, pero estaba contento. Así que no le importó.

**_"Inglaterra"  
_**_Tu pareja es Arthur, este extraño muchacho de grandes cejas te toco. Felicidades, el inglés es una excelente pareja para ti y tal parece que estarías dispuesto a hacer mucho por él al igual que él por ti en una relación amorosa. Ambos serían muy fogosos pero les costaría decir sus sentimientos en palabras así que simplemente lo harán ante la atracción sexual._

Estaba feliz con su resultado en el test, y fue cuando se acordó de lo que había dicho Arthur_, _"me gustaría ir a ver esa película". ¿Y si iban hoy?, él dijo que estaba desocupado. Fue hasta la pagina de un cine y compró las entradas online.

El Internet era mágico, hermoso… ¡precioso!, el que haya inventado aquel milagroso sistema era simplemente un dios omnipotente. Había conseguido dos entradas para una película. Estaba feliz, contento y emocionado, sería su primera cita más o menos oficial con el británico, apagó el computador y fue conteniéndose una sonrisa hasta el living.

**_Una cita, yo y él, él y yo._**

Llegó hasta el living buscando con la mirada a Reino Unido, había una taza de té en donde hace pocos minutos estaba sentado descansando. Paseó su mirada tratando de ubicarlo hasta que lo pillo, estaba cerca de la salida arreglándose un poco el saco, parecía que iba…¿saliendo?.

—¿A… a donde vas? —Preguntó bajo tratando de no aparentar celos a alguna pregunta autoritaria, después de todo no tenía aquella autoridad.

**_Una cita, yo y él, ¿él y yo…?_**

—A un Pub, Francis me invito unas copas además hay un tema que tengo que hablar con él. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Tienes algo que decirme Estados Unidos?.

—Oh, nada…no era nada importante—sonrió, mintiendo mientras su corazón se rompía como si de un vaso de cristal al contacto con el suelo bruscamente se destrozara.

—En fin, tengo que juntarme con Francia ahora, quizá llegue tarde esta noche, no me esperes

—Aajajajaj, claro…que te vaya bien…pronto nos vemos.

**_Una cita, él y otro…no soy yo._**

—Of course—se alegró el británico no dándose cuenta todo el daño que le hacia al norteamericano.—Tengo que volver a terminar mi trabajo.

Observó como se iba y aquella puerta se cerraba. No sabía la razón, pero paso 30 minutos mirando aquella puerta, ¿esperando qué?, sí, muy en el fondo esperaba que Inglaterra volviera, que la maldita cita de él y Francis se allá cancelado y poder ir, como lo planeó, felizmente al cine.

Pero no, las cosas simplemente no eran así.

Caminó hasta su cama llevando unos pequeños refrigerios que dejo al costado de su habitación. Trató de sujetarlo y comérselo, era una rica y sabrosa hamburguesa pero no podía, su mano tiritaba y en su estomago se formaba un nudo.

_"Tengo que juntarme con Francia ahora, quizá llegue tarde esta noche, no me esperes"_

Se calló de sus manos aquella comida al recordar eso mientras se sujetaba el estomago y sentía que no podía concentrarse en nada más. Le dolía demasiado…él no era nada para Arthur.

No pudo seguir comiendo nada más. Terminó vagando un poco por su casa. ¿Escribir? ¿Le quedaban ganas de eso ahora?. Ni siquiera en su historia podría escribir algo feliz en aquellos momentos, ¿quién sabe?, pensó irónicamente, incluso en su propia historia Arthur lo podría llegar a botar por aquel estúpido francés, quizá muy en el fondo el europeo del vino era mejor que él, mucho mejor que él para poder cautivar a aquel ser tan especial de quien estaba enamorado

Y además, ¿Qué le hacía pensar lo contrario? ¿Qué?. Por qué llego a pensar que él y el mayor…¿podían a llegar a tener algo?. Quería creerlo, pero todo era tan falso. Eran un montón de letras después de todo, escritos que su mente creaba en una pagina blanca del **_Word_**. Eso era su Fanfic.

* * *

Próximo capitulo: El Fandom.

**Advertencia:** Escrito semi-lemon...

* * *

Autora: Ríanse de la autora ;_;, vamos ríanse de mí pero les cuento algo triste, jamás ¡jamás he roleado!, yo creo que gran parte de ustedes lo ha hecho…, luego sabrán porque digo esto…

**_Agradecimiento por:_** RapeArthur, Arthur1313, Hamburger19, MichaelJackson, HateScone, FuckYeah, etc!, gracias por las ideas de contraseñas a las de mi msn y que al final terminaron escogiendo la que tengo puesta ¿En qué piensan dios mío? No sé de donde se les ocurrió sinceramente, prefería personalmente "LoveArthur", pero acepto que la que esta es más graciosa. Muchas gracias, las adoro ;D.

PD: Alfred en el próximo capi actualiza y le llegan algunos reviews, así que pónganle ¿Pasión? ¿Amor y cariño? a sus comentarios porque pronto elegiré quienes salen ;D, gracias por todo y espero que me sigan apoyando…así actualizo aun más rápido (**_Soborno, y sobórnenme)._**  
PDD: No jaqueen a Alfred D: (?)

_Cualquier similitud con la realidad es sólo coincidencia (?)_

_Espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y tengan un prospero año nuevo.  
_

**_Adelanto:_**

No podía con el _Lemon_, no sabía como escribirlo, no sabía como reaccionaria Inglaterra ante esa situación. Así fue como una idea surco su mente, "Fanfiction", sí, categoría **_Hetalia_**, de más habría una que otra historia de Inglaterra y él, alguien debía de escribir de ellos…al menos una persona. Así que fue hasta la página Web se metió a la categoría **_Anime/manga_** y luego busco hasta llegar a **_Hetalia - Axis Powers. _**

Puso en **_Lenguage "English",_** luego en los **_Characters "América/Alfred" _**en el primero y en el segundo **_"England/Britain/Arthur"._**  
Y fue cuando puso **_GO, _**espero unas milésimas de segundo y le salieron más de 2,900 ¡2,923 hasta ahora! Alfred no se lo podía creer…habían muchas historias de ellos.  
¿Quería historias de ellos? ¡Pues allí, al alcance de un click había miles!, vaciló un poco, ahora tenía que leerse un lemon de él y Arthur, el punto es donde buscaba, en **_Rated_** **_T_** o **_M._**


	5. El Fandom

La última actualización fue el 12/28/10, o sea, en el 2011 casi. Y actualizo hoy 5/15/11 ._., 4 meses y algo sin actualizar. Me mato.

Bien, aquí está después de todo. Espero que a alguien le siga gustando este fic, gracias por todos sus comentarios me animan a mí y a Alfred (?) a seguir con esta historia.

**Disclaimer:** Sitios web mencionados como "_Facebook_" y esta página fanfiction NO me pertenecen entre otros. Alfred lee en inglés, pero casi todo está en español por razones claras. Mi fic es en español.

**Advertencia**: Semi-lemon, es leve. HombrexHombre manteniendo relaciones sexuales. Aunque si has llegado a esta parte ya debes saber eso. Todo parecido con la realidad es sólo coincidencia.

* * *

Nada iba a cambiar hiciera lo que hiciera aparte de que él tuviera un lápiz mágico. Sí, un lápiz mágico. Así…todo lo que él escribiera con aquella tinta mágica podría volverse realidad porque es mágico.

—¿Sabes que Arthur?— dijo a la nada, tragando fuerte y respirando aún con dificultad—¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Vete con quien quieras!

Y fue a dormirse. No escribió absolutamente nada. La rabia y el dolor hizo que se durmiera más pronto pero sus sueños no le ayudaron, en todos salía Arthur, se besaban…se decían cuanto se amaban. Era realmente desesperante.

Se levanto. Los dientes, un baño, ropa, desayuno. Lo hizo casi mecánicamente, y en esos momentos cuando ya eran las 11:37 llega el inglés.

Alfred sólo lo miró y el británico le mantuvo la mirada extrañado ¿Por qué no le saludaba?

—¿Qué tal tu noche Arthur? —dijo por fin.

—Malísima… pésima, siento que quiero morir.

—Lindo… muy lindo, me alegro que hayas tenido una linda noche. —decía mirando hacia el lado con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Casi como si no escucho la respuesta del mayor.

Arthur se recocía en su puesto. Sintió unas ganas de sacar aquella sonrisa tan cínica y despiadada del rostro del menor y no dudo en hacerlo. No había tenido una buena noche ni un buen trato. Y ahora Alfred…quien pensó por un estúpido momento podía reconfortarlo lo trata de aquella manera tan repugnante, casi le parecía que estuviera hablando con Rusia.

Se acercó a éste y le tomó del cuello de la camisa con algo des brusquedad. Alfred no hacía nada pero miró al mayor algo sorprendido.

—Me da asco tu expresión Alfred… me da asco…¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Tienes algo personal en contra de mí?—decía doblando la cabeza dejando se sujetar al menor desde el cuello de la camisa.

—No puedo evitarlo… es la única que tengo—dijo sonriendo con dolor evitando la mirada de Arthur.

El europeo frunció el seño ante la reacción del menor. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¡Le molestaba tanto ver a Alfred así!, ¿Por qué nunca le podía decir que pensaba?, porque siempre… siempre le mentía. Arthur también estaba arto. Movió la cabeza y suspiró. Se llevó las manos a la cadera y termino ofreciéndole algo al estadounidense.

—A las 21:30 debes estar listo.

—¿Lista para qué? —decía sorprendido Alfred.

—¿Al cine? —preguntó casi como si hubiera leído el pensamiento del menor. —Te quiero allí Estados Unidos, si me haces perder mi tiempo…

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te molestas en invitarme? ¿Es algo así como una cita?

El inglés agachó la cabeza y frunció el seño. —Claro que no. Sólo yo…yo…

—¿Yo? —el norteamericano estaba casi en las nubes. Arthur había decidido tener una "cita" con él ¿le estaba dando una oportunidad? ¿Aunque fuera muy pequeña se la estaba dando?

Acaso… ¿Se había dado cuenta lo enamorado que estaba de él? ¿De que lo amaba con toda su alma? ¿Arthur había podido ver a través de sus mentiras?

—Nada, quiero relajarme un poco. Y eres lo más cercano que tengo ahora. —Aparto la cara mientras se le coloreaba un poco. Estaba mintiendo, pero el americano no pudo ver esa reacción.

Ante aquella respuesta se vino un poco abajo. Pero no era como si le importara tanto. Una oportunidad era una oportunidad. Además, le iba quedando poco tiempo con el inglés. Eran sólo "tres días" su oportunidad de conquistarlo.

—Ahora me tengo que ir, sólo vi-vine a verte. Estaré en tu país así que si necesitas contactarme no dudes en llamar. —le dijo mostrándole el teléfono, marcó un sólo numero y luego "llamar" sin siquiera ver el teléfono y el celular del menor empezó a sonar desde su chaqueta. Inglaterra cortó y un leve gesto que el estadounidense no pudo descifrar bien se formo en sus rostro.

"Un marcado fácil", lo había puesto en llamadas fáciles. No sabía porque, pero cuando Inglaterra dejo la casa una boba sonrisa se dibujo en todo su rostro. Una boba sonrisa de alguien completamente enamorado que se emocionaba por pequeña cosas. ¿Por qué Inglaterra lo tenía en un marcado fácil? ¿Era importante él para el mayor? ¿Y si en verdad éste le quisiera un poco después de todo?

El día había cambiado radicalmente después de la vuelta del mayor. Comenzó a moverse en la casa de forma ociosa repitiendo todo lo que recordaba de lo que el europeo le había dicho.

Su día paso rápido, comía, se baño y siguió pensando en Arthur, en nadie más. Ya casi había olvidado cualquier cosa. Se tiraba al sillón y abrazaba una almohada o practicaba en el espejo dulces palabras para ese día en la noche. Estaba tan nervioso ¡que casi no podía soportarlo más!

Y se acordó. Sí, se acordó. Su fic. No había escrito nada pensando en Arthur. Y ya eran las 18:59. Decidió meterse al computador. Se ubico en su fiel silla con ruedita y acolchada para esperar a que se prendiera el computador. Poner la clave y meterse enseguida al Internet mientras el msn se le abría automáticamente en desconectado. Pero hizo de todo…de todo menos escribir.

Yendo de allá para acá en el Internet. Mientras navegaba por facebook encontró una frase interesante que hizo que detuviera el rápido mause que usaba en su computador. Lo miró y lo examinó por más de unos segundos vacilando en que hacer con el. Éste decía:

_ºCada vez que pones "me gusta" Inglaterra tiene un orgasmo.º _

Movió con sutileza el mause, estaba a punto de dar un estúpido "me gusta" a la frase pero luego lo pensó, Arthur por alguna u otra razón también tenía facebook…y si lo leía, de nuevo al mismo caso.

"Eres un depravado" "Sólo quieres tener sexo conmigo" "Porque no te consigues una vida" o simplemente y más lindo "Muérete Alfred, no quiero verte más en mi existencia", auch… sólo de pensarlo le dolía. Aunque igual no se valía del todo, el puso un "me gusta" a una palabra que decía:

**_º_**_Cada vez que pones "me gusta" tienes el mejor sexo de tu vida con quien amas.**º **_

Eso igual era pervertido ¿y él hizo o comento algo? Nada, él lo dejo pasar.

Alfred sabía todo lo que hacía Arthur en cuentas sociales, era muy "stalker" si así deseaban llamarlo, sus fotos, en las cosas en lo que lo etiquetaban, quienes le comentaban en el muro, quienes lo agregaban de amigo no solo en facebook, si no en todo lo que se hiciera una maldita cuenta de una manera casi preocupante, Alfred lo sabía. Era algo acosador. Pero un acosador con amor, ¿todo lo arregla con las palabras "con amor", verdad?

Sí, estaba locamente enamorado, encaprichado, estaba muriendo de **amor**.

Salió de su propia cuenta y se metió a otra que tenía, a una un tanto más secreta. En vez de llamarse "Alfred F. Jones" se llamaba "Alfred G. Jones", que no era de Alfred Gay Jones, claro que no. Era de otra cosa. La gente malpensada podría asimilarlo con eso.

Y puso "me gusta" a la curiosa frase con respecto a Inglaterra. Le daba un poco de rabia que tuviera tantos "me gusta" aquella frase, era tan popular entre las _mujeres. _Muchas lo amaban o lo tenían de imagen de perfil o lo dibujaban. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía ser un poco más apartado? Menos popular entre aquellas chicas y así, pensar que no era uno más entre muchos. En fin, a menos hombres que a mujeres le gustaba Arthur, allí podía sentirse más exclusivo y "único"

En eso, paso el tiempo de su tarde. Todo el tiempo en su vicioso pc y si no era así jugando un videojuego. Devuelta en su computador lo agregaron un par de personas al msn que había puesto en su perfil de _Fanfiction_. Uno aparte al normal que poseía claro. Era "NosoyAlfred-03", arroba y bla blá. ¿El 03 por qué era?, fácil, lo había puesto en honor a los días que podía pasar con Arthur. Sí, por eso él lo hizo.

Alguien de las personas que lo había agregado le habló. Comenzó normal, diciendo los nombre y todo. El mintió. Su no nombre era "_Alfredo"_. La persona con quien chateaba se sorprendió que fuera un hombre el que lo escribía. Luego también le dio su nombre. Según él su nombre era. "_Kikut_", también hombre y para hacerlo muy extraño japonés. Al americano le sonaba de alguna parte, pero no pudo identificar de donde.

**HERO** of the World 2.0 dice:  
**·** ¿Qué?  
**·** Lo lamento, no creo entender.  
**·** ¿Quieres que ponga a Antonio y a Lovino? ¿Y me preguntas a quién prefiero de "seme"?

No entendía mucho Alfred, y menos sabía que se podía emparejar a esos dos. ¿Tendrían algo ellos dos también? ¿España o Romano estarían pensando alguna de las cosas que recorrían su mente con respecto a Arthur pero en ellos?

**Viva** la comida _barata_ dice:  
**·** Te puedo pasar un doujinshi para que te inspires.

**HERO** of the World 2.0 dice:  
**·** ¿Un doujinshi? ¿Qué es eso?

**Viva** la comida _barata_ dice:  
**·** ¿Enserio no sabes? Bueno, es cuando un seme y un uke salen en un especie de manga pero hecho por fanes de una serie ya existente…y si es R-18 hacen cositas malas…, típico de mí.

**HERO** of the World 2.0 dice:  
**·** ¿Un qué? ¿Un uke? ¿Un seme? ¿Cositas malas?  
**·** Es que bueno... soy medio nuevo en esto. Seme es algo relacionado con "semen" (?)

Para de escribir, el tema en si le estaba dando algo de miedo. Quizá era algo todo apartado a eso..., pero con lo que había leido y después de enterarse que es un "lemon" no podía pensar muy bien.

**Viva** la comida _barata_ dice:  
**·** Bueno…no exactamente. Los personajes en un yaoi, si, un yaoi. Eso estás escribiendo ya que es una relación HombrexHombre al llegar al acto sexual en si uno es activo, mientras otro es pasivo. O pueden variar. Depende del escritor. El Seme es el que "ataca" si así deseas verlo mientras que el Uke es quien "recibe".

**HERO** of the World 2.0 dice:  
**·** Activo y pasivo..., interesante. Lo lamento, no entendia en aquel dialecto. Pero sé como pueden ir los personajes.

**Viva** la comida _barata_ dice:  
**·** Debes ser muuuy nuevo en todo esto. Muchas cosas conforman este fandom.  
**·** Bueno, lo lamento, tengo que irme. Fue un gusto hablar con usted, continué su fic. Un griego ha venido a mi casa. Ya sabe como son…

******* Viva** la comida _barata_ha cerrado sesión*** **

Y fue allí cuando lo recordó y miró nuevamente su pagina de Word deprimido. No había avanzado nada. Estaba aún en:_ "Sus labios, su cuerpo, sus gritos, sus jadeos y gemidos. Todo suyo."_ Sí, aún iba en la parte que tenía que escribir lemon entre ellos ¿acaso era la única persona que le costaba escribir esas cosas? ¿Qué le avergonzaba un poco? ¿Qué pensaba que se burlarían de lo que escribiera?

Y si… ¿Y si buscaba un doujinshi de ellos dos? ¿Existían al menos? ¿No sería tan terrible verdad?

No podía con el _Lemon_, no sabía como escribirlo, no sabía como reaccionaria Inglaterra ante esa situación. Así fue como una idea surco su mente, "Fanfiction", sí, categoría **_Hetalia_**, de más habría una que otra historia de Inglaterra y él, alguien debía de escribir de ellos…al menos una persona. Así que fue hasta la página Web se metió a la categoría **_Anime/manga_** y luego busco hasta llegar a **_Hetalia - Axis Powers. _**

Puso en **_Lenguage "English",_** luego en los **_Characters "América" _**en el primero y en el segundo **_"England/Britain". _**  
Y fue cuando puso **_GO, _**espero unas milésimas de segundo y le salieron más de 3,200 ¡3,280 hasta ahora! Alfred no se lo podía creer…habían muchas historias de ellos.  
¿Quería historias de ellos? ¡Pues allí, al alcance de un click había miles!, vaciló un poco, ahora tenía que leerse un lemon de él y Arthur, el punto es donde buscaba, en **_Rated_** **_T_** o **_M._**

Habían muchos títulos, muchas historias variadas ubicadas en distintas categorías, drama, romance, ¿angst? eso era como que medio triste ¿verdad?, ni siquiera tocaría alguna que tuviera eso de trama. No quería ver como él y Arthur acaban trágicamente mal, quizá hasta muertos ¿a quién podría ocurrírsele matarlos? ¿Separarlos?

Entró a una trama un tanto singular.

**The monster **by **Riathlove** _Reviews_**  
**Había un monstruo que acechaba la casa. Y estaba hambriento de sexo. Alfred y Arthur tratan de detenerlo… ¿Pero qué pasaría si el monstruo fueran ellos dos? ¿Y si ellos dos eran los que estaban desesperados por algo de amor y pasión en sus vidas? USxUK *lemon***  
**_Rated: T - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,610 - Reviews: 16 - Published: 5-12-11 - America & England/Britain - Complete_

Leyó un comienzo muy raro, algunas partes le dieron risa. Pero Arthur como siempre criticaba sus grandiosas ideas o lo rechazaba elegantemente. Se mencionaba un monstruo en la historia. Ambos iban a "cazarlo" supuestamente pero no lo veían. Ambos sentían como se iban poniendo cada vez más ardientes, y ponían el argumento de que no era culpa suya, si no del otro.

No sabía porque pero se sintió un tanto por no decir MUY estúpido en ese fic. Inglaterra se ponía nervioso ante algunos comentarios y él ni siquiera lo notaba. ¡Ese Alfred tenía la oportunidad! ¡Sólo tenía que besarlo y apoderarse de aquellos suculentos labios! ¿Qué le costaba? ¡Debía hacerlo!

La temática seguía avanzando, no era mala, pero seguía siendo extraña. La distancia entre ellos se hacía corta y los acontecimientos llegaban uno tras otros sin parar. Su personaje fue el que se dio cuenta de la verdad. Después de una discusión extraña pero que le pareció bastante realista llegaban a esa parte…al comienzo del lemon.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Le respondió con una dulce sonrisa depositando un beso cercano a su labio y a su mejilla. ―¿Vamos? "My monster of sex"_

_Alfred tomó al mayor del brazo y deposito un beso apasionado apenas entraron cercano a su habitación. Quería sentirlo suyo…y de nadie más. Necesitaba poseerlo en ese preciso momento. A toda costa, ambos llegarían a la cama… lo iba a tentar si era necesario. Aunque ambos estaban dominados por aquel deseo. Por aquel monstruo. _

_Lo arrinconó de apoco en la muralla mientras lo besaba y acariciaba su cuello. Su mano comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo y toco el pantalón del británico en aquella zona intima masajeándola un poco. El rubor del británico se hizo presente ante aquel excitante hecho._

_―Maldi-ta ah… sea Alfred…no hagas que me… ammahh ponga duro aquí…_

_―Vamos a la cama Inglaterra…_

_Y ambos lo hicieron. Dejaron que la pasión dominara su cuerpo. Que su corazón le ganara a la razón. Que las sensaciones inundaran sus cuerpos. Que ambos fueran devorados por aquel monstruo que tenían sólo cuando estaban frente a aquella persona especial. _

_―Te amo tanto…―susurró desabrochándole la camisa de apoco, tumbándolo más en la cama. El mayor se retorcía un poco y abría su boca ante las caricias del menor en su cuerpo, comenzaba a pasar aquellas manos en su pecho, en su espalda con delicadeza causándole un leve escalofrío. _

_Aquellas sensaciones, aquellos gemidos que se escapaban de su boca a cada sutil roce, lamida y beso. Su cuerpo se arqueaba de manera bella._

_Ambos se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana. Se tocaban con morbosidad y lujuria mezclada con cariño y afecto. Ambos estaban muy calientes. Trataban de contener sus ansias pero les era imposible. Las mordidas en sus cuellos, la forma en que Alfred peñiscaba las tetillas de Arthur sólo para escucharle gemir._

_―Ah…h…Al-fred, Alfred ―le decía con cariño y morbo en el oído estadounidense. Alfred no podía controlarse._

_―In..Inglaterra…―decía sofocado y excitado. No podía soportarlo más._

_Ambos se besaron completamente desnudos. Arthur estaba pegado al cuerpo del americano como éste de él, ambos se rozaban sintiendo aquella anatomía del otro. _

_―Qui-ero que esto dure para sien-pre…―le acarició suavemente el rostro para pasar a abrir levemente sus piernas. Había llegado el momento. ―Sinsera-mente te amo… más que a nada…desde el fondo de mi corazón Ingla-terra._

_ Arthur abrió los ojos y pestañeó un par de veces, evitó la mirada doblando de forma suave el cuello hacia la izquierda para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa junto al rubor que cubría su cara con suavidad._

_―Yo tam-bién Al-Alfred…― subió su cuerpo antes de que el americano entrara en él y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, aferrándose a su calor, a su aroma, todo lo atraía hacia él. No había nadie que lo hiciera sentir como ese estadounidense, cada vez que lo tocaba…su cara, aquel cabello, la forma en que se reía, también lo amaba…más que a nada._

_El americano sonrió y lo penetró con suavidad tomando sus piernas hasta arriba para que entrara a pesar de la presión, lento pero profundo. El inglés cada vez que sentía como entraba más adentro suyo se contraía y le entraban pequeños espasmos, no podía evitar el gemir por la intromisión a su interior._

_Y el movimiento de las caderas del americano comenzó a estremecer al mayor quien abrió la boca gimiendo. De forma prolongada y ronca cada vez que sentía un movimiento en su cuerpo. Estaba conectado con el menor. _

_―Al-Alfred… aaamm… esto… se siente…es-to es aah.. impresi-onante. _

_―Me moveré más rápido, prepárate…―le decía entre maliciosa y tiernamente._

_Arthur dejo de controlarse al aumentar el ritmo y la fuerza que usaba el mayor al entrar en su cuerpo. Se comenzaba a volver loco. Gemía y gemía. _

_―Ah…ahh…ahhh~ aah ¡ah! Al-fred… joder... eres u-na ma-ldita tor-tura ah Ah~!_

_Inglaterra se sentía en el cielo y mordía el cuello de Alfred excitándolos a ambos más y acariciando su gran espalda con pasión. Tomaba el control de los besos para mal del americano. ―Ahh... maldición América… estás du-durando más…―Seguían penetrándolo sin frenar el ritmo y hasta aumentándolo. _

_―La… La practica ayuda…―rió mientras se separaba de sus labios y besaba su cuello con dulzura haciendo que el británico alzara su cuerpo hacia atrás. Sentía los espasmos del orgasmo. Alfred no podía acabar después de él. Comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de las embestidas haciendo que el americano tocara más adentro y estrechaba un poco su entrada. Tocaban su próstata. _

_Se retorció del placer arqueando la espalda ante aquel acto buscando contacto con los labios del menor nuevamente. _

_―Mmmngg…―gemía ante el acto inglés. ― Harás que me corra antes…_

_―No… aah… hago nada…―reía entre gemidos volviendo a moverse para abajo al sentir la siguiente embestida del norteamericano. Ya conocía su ritmo. _

_Ambos acabaron al mismo tiempo. Alfred había acabado dentro de el mayor, trató de disculparse por lo hecho pero el inglés le respondió con algo que jamás de imagino que saliera de sus labios "No importa si te corres dentro mío, se siente exquisito… es mejor así"_

_―Para la próxima te masturbaré mientras lo hago…―decía sacándole en cara la "trampa" que hizo el mayor para que acabara antes. _

_―Eso es trampa Alfred. Bueno, tengo sueño._

_―Eres mi anciano favorito…_

_―No es porque sea anciano imbécil. Mañana ambos tenemos que estar temprano en la conferencia. ―Le dijo. Quedando ambos dormidos entre un fuerte abrazo. _

_Pero el monstruo que llevaban adentro esos dos era más que sólo sexo. Pero eso ya lo descubrirían a la mañana siguiente.  
_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Alfred estaba mirando la pantalla con nerviosismo. No podía creérselo. Había terminado el lemon y poco después seguía el final que era un tanto curioso como el comienzo.

Había…!Hecho el amor con Inglaterra! Lo había besado…, lo había tocado de una manera que le parecía casi irreal y lejana. Había sentido el sabor de sus labios ante el contacto. Había saboreado cada gramo de su piel. Y lo más importante, Arthur le correspondía. También lo amaba ¿Por qué era tan perfecta sus vidas en aquellos escritos? ¿Por qué no podía haber una forma que algo así fuera posible?

Que los dos se amaran. Por mucho, mucho tiempo. Leyó 4 fic más con lemon. El último lo había leído en **M** y casi se muere. Sintió que era mucho y además nunca diría cosas como tales a la hora de tener sexo con Arthur.

Y luego que estuvo completamente recompuesto, sin nada matándolo de la vergüenza miró de reojo nuevamente el malvado y vil computador con aquel endemoniado Internet que le hacía ver cosas sucias, porque no es que él quisiera exactamente, él DEBÍA aprender a escribir aquellas extrañas escrituras. Lo iba a hacer, estuvo apunto de poner el Word y hacer magia porno con ingleses con sus dedos pero ve su muñeca y…

…Miró la hora. 20:41. No sabía como mirar a Arthur después de ver aquellos fic. Arthur llegaría en un rato más. Pero era mejor estar preparado que atrasado. Creyó Cerrar el computador pero antes hecho una ojeada hacia su correo, tenía unos cuantos [FF Reviews Alert] y [FF Favorite Autor +] sin mencionar uno que otro [FF Favorite Story +]. No le quedaba tiempo de leerlo en esos momentos. Después de la primara cita con Arthur los leería. Pero lo había dejado abierto.

Y éste, en efecto. Llego, tenía ahora un par de juego de llaves de la casa. Podía entrar sin tocar la puerta. Estaba vestido elegantísimo. Quien lo viera caería ante aquella mirada de ojos verdes. Alfred, se derretiría ante su presencia. Pero éste estaba en el baño, no podía verlo y morirse de una hemorragia nasal exageradamente hablando claro.

―Alfred… ¡Hey Alfred! ―le llamó con fuerza. Mas éste no contestaba. No se le ocurrió en esos momentos que estaría bañándose para estar listo para la "cita".

Miró el reloj con poco interés. Eran las 20:48, aún le quedaba tiempo apara adelantar trabajo.

Mmm, sí, igual tenía un trabajo importante que hacer. Vio nuevamente el computador del menor prendido, no soporto la inercia de ir hasta allá sin mencionar que le quedaba más cerca y a mano que buscar y/o pedirle el portátil a Alfred. Allí realizaría lo que le quedaba de su trabajo.

Se sentó con suavidad y movió un poco el mause para quitar el fondo de pantalla. Se pillo un montón de carpetas e imágenes en el escritorio. Alfred no sabía organizar bien su escritorio, era un completo desastre, imágenes por allí, música por allá, ni siquiera quería ver como estaba la carpeta "mis documentos" , sería un desastre. Iba a buscar un buscador cuando vio un archivo Word en la barra de tareas.

¿Qué sería? , abajo minimizado estaba. Sólo podía leer "_Mi fic…"_

¿Su fic? ¿Fic de qué?..., y fue allí cuando la intriga lo inundo más y colocó el mause sobre aquel archivo dispuesto a leerlo.

Dispuesto a leer lo que sea que haya escrito el menor…

* * *

Próximo capitulo: Critica destructiva.

* * *

No hay avance para el siguiente capitulo, así que sólo resta esperar como será creo. Y por razones extrañas y malvadas no pude poner comentarios en este capitulo, en el próximo pondré creo. Alfred los leerá después de la cita con Arthur, si es que vuelve claro.

Esta historia principal y mayoritariamente es US/UK, si alguien quiere agregar que "tal nación" también tenga una cuenta en Fanficion,net y escriba "cosas malas" sobre la persona que le gusta podría hacerlo, o que agreguen a Alfred. Por ejemplo en este capitulo lo agregó Japón, sí, él fue. No tengo problemas en poner alguna que otra pareja más pero la principal y central por mucho será la mencionada, además no quiero alargar la historia. Si tienen alguna queja avisadme. Si no, ¡Pidan parejas nada más!

El fic "The monster"…o al menos el pedazo que lee Alfred es real. Es un fic mío pero no lo subí porque era medio raro D:

_Otro día mostraré como es el perfil de Alfred en fanfiction,net ~ _

Tengo un horrible problema con este fic que tal vez no me permita continuarlo u.u… y también sigo sin saber rolear ;_; … quizá luego sabrán porque digo esto…Y ahora voy a por ¡Doujinshi R-18! ¡Ese me toca actualizar! Claro, para los/as que lo leen.

Si supero mis problemas tratare de actualizar este fic lo antes posible! ;O; y más importante ¿me perdonarían mi retraso? ;_; o mejor dicho ¿Me lo perdonaron? D;. Adiós y se cuidan...

_Y…cada vez que comentas Inglaterra tiene un lindo orgasmo. (?) Hagan feliz a UK sexualmente hablando! D:_


	6. Crítica destructiva

Aquí está el siguiente capitulo. Si puedo continuar este fic tendría máximo doce capítulos y si es que se puede tendría hasta diez. No sé si a la gente le gusta más largo o más corto, lo desconozco.

**· Recomendación: **Busquen en Google "Nyan cat", véanlo por veinte segundo y si lo han visto ya no lo hagan, por su bien.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland estaba apunto de cliquear ese documento, estaba apunto, ya llevaba el mouse ante su objetivo pero lo pensó mejor, ¿Qué hacía metiéndose en la privacidad de Estados Unidos? Él podría estar escribiendo sobre vacas y koalas teniendo orgasmos o sexo bestial y a él ¿A él qué? ¿Por qué tenía que importarle? Al gran Arthur Kirkland semejantes estupideces y trivialidades jamás tenían que interesarle, Alfred era un amigo, una nación que antes quiso pero que ahora es sólo un país más, una fuente de dinero… eso quería creer al menos.

Arthur no era muy diestro con el computador, con suerte sabía ir a un correo y cuando su computador anteriormente le decía:

**"Peligro, una amenaza se ha detectado en su equipo"**

Arthur lo miraba por unos segundos ingenuo de todo y luego… luego se arrojaba al suelo como si el computador fuera a explotar para ponerse a gritar y dar vueltas en círculos mientras golpeaba al computador con lo primero que encontraba, muchos inocentes computadores murieron a causa de eso, pero al menos ahora se podría decir que hasta se manejaba más en ese mundito.

Fue a uno de sus tantos correos Hotmail a ver qué cosas le habían mandado.

_**Barclays**_ **Bank.** _**PLC**_** RE: Solicitud de socio. **

Mierda.

**Ivan Braginsky.**** RE: ¿Quieres ser uno conmigo?**

Rusia, muérete.

**Scotland. RE: Hola hermanito.**

¡Arde en las llamas del infierno maldito cabrón!

Todo es mierda, todo maldita sea. Además, ni siquiera sé de dónde demonios sacan mi estúpido correo, a veces, sólo a veces me gustaría algo de privacidad, pero el computador no me la deja tener, se seguía diciendo. Todos sus correos eran una molestia, ni se molestaba en abrirlos, sólo veía el remitente y el asunto y ya sabía que era un correo a eliminar hasta que uno le llamó la atención, decidió abrirlo, decía:

**Anónima. RE: Una amante de las hadas. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hola querido Inglaterra, ¿Qué tal?, no te asustes, pero me tardé mucho en encontrar tu correo, años, fue horrible, me intenté suicidad cuatro veces (No te asustes, please). Pero pude hacerlo, primero que nada, soy tu fan, tú… tú eres simplemente genial, awesome, más que cualquier otro país, segundo, quería hablarte sobre Estados Unidos ¿Lo conoces? ese estúpido chiquillo, ese atarantado._

_¿Por qué no lo amas? ¿Sabías que él te ama? ¡Se le nota!, hasta se cree inteligente en FF,Net. como si no supiéramos quién es, más gaymente claro no puede ser. Enserio ¿Por qué no? harían linda pareja._

_O tal vez no lo quieras por… ¿Gordo, poco sensible?, si me dices que no está a tu altura lo comprendería. Nadie está a tu altura después de todo, eres perfecto._

_Con amor, una fan. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El inglés se quedo mirando ese correo, se acordaba que antes cuando su cuenta era más pública le llegaban muchas notas parecidas, se rió, con una amarga sonrisa se rió, no sabía si contestarle o no, pero bueno, no tenía nada que hacer.

—Nada es tan fácil…—susurró para empezar a teclear.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Dear Anónima, __are you doing well?, espero que lo estés, no me asusta que encontraras mi correo, hay mucha gente "X" que me agrega y tú eres de las que menos me asusta, aparte que seas Bielorrusia, claro. Agradezco también la buena impresión que tengas de mí, espero no mancillarla en años posteriores, como todo, como siempre. _

_En cuando a… ¿Estados Unidos de Norteamérica? Go-od, estoy en su casa, estamos teniendo el mejor sexo salvaje de nuestras vidas, ni me creerías… estoy llegando al orgasmo ¡Me ve-ngo! ¡Aah...aah A-Alfred!, Naah, broma, sólo vemos asuntos económicos. Si tanto se le nota… yo no lo noto, si tanto me ama… no lo demuestra, si no quiero amarlo ¿Tendré mis razones verdad? ¿Qué es FF,net a todo esto? luego lo buscaré. _

_Nada importa que sea gordo, si fuera un ser abominable no me importaría, tampoco yo soy perfecto, tengo mis defectos, pero simplemente no puedo amarlo ¿Por qué? sencillo._

_Respóndeme: ¿Qué hago si me obligan a matarlo? ¿Qué hago si me traiciona de nuevo? ¿Si llego a morir, qué pasa con nuestro amor? ¿Por cuánto tendría que extrañarlo? ¿Me amaría por siempre independiente de su pueblo? ¿Sabes cuanta distancia y mar nos separa? trata de responderme y sé realista, si llegara amarlo… no podría funcionar. _

_Se despide, Inglaterra. /_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El inglés suspiró y puso enviar, a Alfred seguramente no le faltaba tanto, esa mensaje lo desconcertó un poco, pero dejó de pensar en ello, no pasaría, él era un país, él no podía amar a nadie, humano, país, isla… a nadie. Él moriría sólo y sería un conjunto de recuerdos, quizá con eso le era suficiente, quizá con eso quería creer que era suficiente. Estaba ensimismado con esos pensamientos hasta que siente una melodía de los Beatles, su celular.

—Hola, sí, sí, habla Inglaterra. —contestó.  
Hubo pausa.  
—¿Tan urgente es?  
—Comprendo, comprendo…—susurró.  
—Entonces, supongo que nos vemos allá.

Y cortó el teléfono, se quedó viéndolo durante unos segundos, cerró su correo y apagó la pantalla. Y fue en ese preciso momento que salió Alfred, estaba…bastante guapo, su ropa era acomodada y ligera, de preferencia oscura y como ocasión especial su pelo estaba ordenado. Se vestía con un terno de salida negro, desabrochado y con una camisa azul algo clara.

—¿Vamos, Iggy? —preguntó algo nervioso admirando al mayor.

No babees Alfred, tú eres fuerte, tú no babeas por sexys británicos con sexy traseros de sexy cejas y… ¡Estaba babeando!, maldito cuerpo del mal que no le hacía caso, pero simplemente no podía evitar mirarlo, era una obra de arte allí, toda la inspiración que le faltaba regresó de un momento a otro al verlo a él, él era su inspiración.

—Verás…Alfred.

Ah no, no otra vez… ¡NO!, no podía ser el malvado y vil "Verás…Alfred" de Inglaterra, ese "Verás…Alfred" era peor que maligno, Kirkland siempre lo usaba para decirle que tenía otra cosa que hacer, otro asunto, algo más importante que él.

—Tengo otra cosa que hacer, un asunto.

¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! Alfred en ese momento se quiso tirar melodramáticamente al piso y llorar como nena, pero no, no lo hizo, se quedo parado como "hombre" viendo a ese sensual británico y dedicarle una sonrisa de "hombre", un "hombre" muy triste y con posible depresión.

_-¡No le dejes ir! Están en tu pieza… ¿Te lo explico con gráficos de power point? ¡Ten sexo salvaje con él!...-allí estaba de nuevo, su no sabia conciencia malvada y vil donde nunca aparecía el puto ángel, sólo el diablito. _

—Que te vaya bien supongo…

_-¿Qué te vaya bien supongo? ¿Eres un hombre o un condón parlante?- la conciencia de Alfred no se lo creía, Alfred no se lo creía- ¿Así es como esperas tener xxx con él? _

Alfred, líder y maestro del Yoga, (en realidad era de India pero…) trató de tranquilizarse y con todas las fuerzas casi pegándose al piso no se movió, no le hizo caso a su conciencia, fea fea conciencia, mala, tonta y deseada conciencia, no debía sucumbir a la tentación, no con él… el amor de su vida, su respirar, su otra mitad, su sonrisa.

—Lamento no poder ir a nue-

—¡No lamentes nada! ¡Sólo ve, vuelve pronto! —sonrió, pero despedir al inglés siempre era difícil, más cuando sientes por una estúpida vez… que las cosas son completamente diferentes, que era tu gran oportunidad.

Pero no, no era tu gran oportunidad, era un día más mirándolo con una distancia casi imaginaria, pero a pesar de todo no la podías traspasar, esa era la relación de ellos dos, por eso quizá Alfred escribía un fanfic, para poder escapar de ese estúpido momento, para permitirle a sus dedos hacer lo que su cuerpo, sus labios, su ser no podía con aquel anglosajón.

Uno escribe para que el resto lea parte de ti, es tu mundo, algo que creas, da igual de que se trate, es sólo tuyo, es lo que piensas o quizás deseas, tú lo desenvuelves, tú le das vida, era maravilloso escribir y a la vez triste.

Porque nada era real, porque sólo era una historia en su cabeza. Como un sueño, como su amor, una fantasía creada de bellas ilusiones y empalmada con sutiles esperanzas.

—Hafff… que va. No seas un… un condón parlante Alfred…—se susurraba.

Bueno, tenía nuevamente el día libre, estaba solito, él y las plantas, nada más estaba vivo allí, se quería suicidar a base de chocolate y canciones tristes pero no, no se lo permitiría, luego haría esas cosas, por ahora, algo lo hacía feliz, algo lo llenaba, ese cuento, esa magia que adquiría al tocar el teclado, el sentir que lo que creas para otra persona es eral, es sincero.

Se fue a su computador, se sacó el chaquetón que llevaba y lo dejo caer sobre la cama, prendió el computador y vio el documento allí. Eso facilitaría todo. Ahora a escribir, a dejar que sus dedos fluyeran, estaba con toda la inspiración del mundo y lo único que pudo escribir fue:

**"Inglaterra…idiota."**

Va, no importaba, ya no importa, él se lo perdía. Jamás estaría con el héroe… jamás estaría con él.

¡No, no llores Alfred, valor, valor! ¡No eres Francia, no eres Francia!, pero estaba apunto de agarrar el malvado chocolate y a secarse llorando con películas de amor imposible, una cosa rara de las personas es que cuando están tristes no escuchan el "Himno de la alegría", escuchan la canción "Mátate, el mundo no te necesita" o algo parecido, el autoestima les decae más.

Bueno, no se enfrentaría aún al lemon, decidió escribir un poco más y parar el capitulo justo en la parte donde empezaría la "acción", su mente batallaba para no imaginar imágenes orgásmicas, un inglés sensual y una cama para ellos dos, se sonrojaba, sus dedos temblaban, se daba contra el teclado, sí, definitivamente aún no estaba mentalmente preparado para algo así.

Le agradecería a las que lo leían, a las que le gustaba el USUK, quizás fueran pocas, quizás muchas, pero agradecía que se dieran el tiempo de ponerle siquiera una cara así ":3"…

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**_Notas finales:_**

_Queridas lectoras, soy yo, una persona totalmente diferente de Alfred, si yo lo conociera claro, le diría lo guapo y hero que es, pero como no puedo, me resigno a escribir de él… de él y su amor imposible, no es que no crea en el US/UK, el US/UK para mí es vida, sólo que es difícil, he leído un par de historias de ellos, me he golpeado contra la cabeza, he batallado con mi ser degenerado, no me creerían, pero ser nuevo me cuesta._

_El lemon, jodido lemon. ¿A nadie le cuesta? ¿Soy el único? ¿Saben que casi parezco gelatina al escribir "lame" o "pen*"? Si pudieran darme unos pequeños tips o consejos para el lemon estaría de maravilla, no tomar yoga, shit, no sirve de nada. También sé que el capitulo es corto, lo lamento._

_Por cierto, les diré un secreto. ¿Ven su teclado? ¿Lo están viendo? ¿Saben porque existe el Alfred/Arthur? Miren el teclado. Hay muchas letras juntas, muchas letras al lado una de la otra, piensen que cada una son parejas…bueno, con eso miren la **J **¿Díganme que hay al lado de ésta?... sí, está la **K**_

**_Jones y Kirkland, Alfred F. Jones/Arthur Kirkland... _****_J_**_o**K**er**. **Por eso y mucho más, dentro de mí… y del corazón de muchos auque sea imposible, existe el US/UK._

Recibo criticas constructivas, sugerencias, ingleses desnudos en cajitas de regalos con banderas estadounidenses *nosebleed*, todo si es de ustedes. /

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Después de aquello Alfred fue por algo de comer, se dio treinta vueltas en las casa y abrió seis veces la nevera. Era un ciclo eterno, luego volvía al computador mirándolo con cara desafiante, el computador también lo miraba a él, ambos se miraban, Alfred era tímido al principio, no quería empezar, pero el computador lo tentó con esos coloridos colores, hasta que cedió y puso sus manos sobre el teclado, el computador se estremeció al ver como tocaban esas teclas, oh yeah, eso era amor para un computador, tenía dominado a Jones, era un vicio, era adicto al computador, no paraban. Pasando la rarita escena que se mandó Jones con su computador decidió hacer algo inteligente.

Wuau, súper inteligente.

Puso Google y puso "Nyan cat", un "algo" que le había recomendado ver una de las chicas que le dejo un reviews para inspirarse.

Alfred veía idiotizado como un gato medio raro, medio deforme, ni parecía gato, era la mezcla de una tortuga zoofilica y un gato, el punto es que detrás de él salía un masculino arco iris y no paraba de haber una cancioncita media remix llena de "Nyan", además de eso arriba salía un dialogo más o menos así: NON-STOP NYAN CAT!, y Alfred se quedo mirándolo, esperando algo.

Media hora más tarde...

—Sé que está por terminar…

Medía hora más...

—Está punto... —al pobre americano casi le caía la baba de la boca.

Media hora más de la que llevaba...

—¡Muérete maldito gato! —no podía creer en que había perdido todo ese tiempo viendo al maldito gato con sus diabólicos "Nyan" y su gay arco iris, bueno, le gustaban los arcoiris, pero justo de ese gato no. —De seguro le gusta el FR/UK… malvada…—susurró molesto.

Es como cuando le enviaron ese comic japonés y él iba feliz de la vida bajando la página y luego grita "¡MIERDAAAA! ¡AHHH!" al ver a la malvada tipa doblar la cabeza a lo exorcista con un put* ruido, luego suspiraba de alivio después de casi orinarse porque pensó que todo había pasado, siguió para abajo y no… el tipo lo salió persiguiendo con maldad y él grito: "¡DOBLE MIERDAAAA, SHIT! ¡AHHHH!", fue lo peor de la vida, nunca más veía otra cosa así.

El americano necesitaba alegrarse con algo e hizo una tontera un tanto temerario, se fue a Facebook, luego al perfil de ese caliente inglés que actualmente ocultaba su rostro poniendo una imagen de un té delicado de imagen. Suspiró, tragó fuerte, quizás su conciencia tuviera razón, tenía que empezar a hacer algo o quizás su relación… nunca fuera, por eso, tecleando escribió algo en su muro, así decía.

**_Alfred F. Jones_**

_Si lees este mensaje es que me amas, si lo borras es que me quieres, si me contestas es que me deseas y si no me dices nada es que quieres hacer el amor conmigo... ¿Cómo vas a salir de esta, Arthur?_

Sus manos temblaron y puso publicar, y allí estaba, puesto ya en el Facebook de Kirkland. Suspiró y cerró rápidamente la página, sabía que no lo vería hasta que llegara pero muy en el fondo le daba miedo que pudiera contestar ese inglés.

Bueno, hablando de comentarios o reviews…le habían llegado un par, los leyó, sonrió y a cada una le envió un saludo o contestándole algunas cosas, muchas esperaban sexo pasional o cosas así, pero él aún no podía dárselos, era una maldición. Pero cuando leyó uno…bueno, se sintió mal, peor que eso.

**NomellamoSHIT:**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Odio esto, odio tu manera de escribir, en realidad lo que odio es la manera en que ven el estúpido US/UK. Floreado, gay, lleno de momentos cursis cuando la verdad es que esos dos, Alfred y Arthur por sus partes no podrían salir ni a la calle sin tener una discusión._

_Siento decirlo, pero si quieres ser mejor escritor escribe de algo más realista, algo como el FR/UK, también si no quieres dejar al gordo solo ponlo con Japón. Hay gente que no entiende, ellos no son compatibles, Alfred no tiene la madurez para estar con Arthur y el inglés se preocupa de cientos de cosas más que prestarle atención al norteamericano._

_¿O me equivoco? Alfred debe ser realista, lo suyo no va a funcionar, además la pareja es una patada en el trasero, sale de hasta debajo de las rocas. _

_Me gustaría aún así, seguir la historia, pero que su relación acabe mal, como sería realmente. No como un cuento de hadas. Y piénsalo, quizás en otra parte del fandom encajes mejor, el USUK está muriendo, y son claras las razones de esto, no vale la pena ser parte de una pareja tan poco creíble como esta, sin gracia._

_Me despido D: espero haya sido una critica constructiva, aunque fui severa, lo acepto._

_PD: Cambia tu nick._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alfred lo miró, frunció el seño, no podía apartar la vista de ese comentario, luego apagó el computador con la escusa de que "faltaba de comer", ese comentario…no era verdad, no podía serlo. ¿Cierto?

Malvado reviews arruina optimismo, la niña no tenía que ser tan cruel, sabía que era malo escribiendo, también era consciente que quizás con el inglés era un bonito sueño que jamás podría realizarse, pero aún así no debía, estaba afuera, había salido a comprar a una tienda cercana de la plaza, suspiró, su autoestima de héroe estaba en el suelo, entregó el dinero a la señora y por esas casualidades de la vida volteó su vista, y fue allí…allí cuando lo vio a él, no podría ser otro, esos ojos que lo hacían estremecerse… era Inglaterra.

Pero estaba…

—¿Francis? —se dijo algo alterado, retrocedió, no se acercó, estaban como a diez metros, pero casi sentía que estuviera al lado de ellos tocando el violín.

No, no estaban en una cita, era algo de negocios. Alfred sonrió, con ingenuidad, porque había leído fanfic, y ese era el típico mal entendido que se creaba en las historias donde él ve a Arthur con otro y ya por lo menos cree que han tenido setenta noches de puro sexo a sus espaldas, era típico…—Já, es típico… pero yo no caeré, ellos sólo hablan… de asuntos económicos.

Pero no era así, segundos después se besaron, segundos después el corazón de Jones se destrozó. Los miró a la distancia, no podía estar equivocándose, llevaba lentes, pero quería creerlo, quería creer que estaba metido en esas historias de fanes… que Iggy lo amaba, que eso era sólo una tontería, pero la realidad era distinta, la realidad era gris y su armonía se quiebra con fragilidad.

Se sintió idiota, tal y como lo dijo esa chica de aquel reviews, se sintió miserable y sonrió levemente mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Arthur nunca sería suyo, nunca, sólo en un papel, sólo en un fanfic. Porque así era la vida, no era una película, el protagonista a veces… está destinado a quedar solo y a seguir riéndose mientras estaba destrozado, todo por la felicidad de su contrario. No soportó más esa escena, se fue a casa… y de paso, borrar ese estúpido comentario en Facebook que ya no tenía ningún sentido, su historia con Arthur ya no tenía sentido.

* * *

Próximo capitulo: Cero amor.

* * *

Y eso, estoy escribiendo horrible, pero espero sobrevivir y darles un capitulo más digno, este es más o menos para desarrollar algo de la trama. Lamento también las que piensan que Arthur muy en el fondo está enamorado de Alfred en este fic, pero la trama sigue, no se preocupen.

Si quieren responderle algo a Alfred en un reviews o tratar de responder lo que le pregunta Arthur a la chica háganlo, pero arguméntenlo bien, quizá eso decida como va a terminar esta historia. También lamento no poder poner los reviews hasta ahora, pero empezaran desde el próximo capitulo ya que **perdí** el hilo de esta historia mas no la trama.

PD: Créanme o no… cuando vi por primera vez "Nyan cat" pensé… pensé estúpidamente que después de un rato algo pasaría, pero nada, treinta minutos de mi vida perdidos.  
PD: Siento escribir tan feo, mejoraré, creo...


End file.
